AM I STILL ME?
by Madd Kougar
Summary: Alex breaks into the Academy under an assumed name and causes all sorts of problems. The girls just love their new teacher and a visit from the one and only Blackthorne boys. Add in 5:30 am running sessions and they're ready for some fun.
1. Intro & Prologue

**Intro**

**_*I would like to say right now that before you even read this: you don't have had to read either the Alex Rider books or the Gallagher books because I've explained everything.*_**

**Okay, this is one of the sequels to Trustworthy? which is a crossover between the Alex Rider books and NCIS the T.V. show.**

**This story is the sequel to the Alex Rider part of the story.**

**Tony's Gift**** is the sequel to the NCIS part of Trustworthy?**

**There will be some cross over between all three things (Alex Rider, Gallagher, and NCIS) eventually.**

**I haven't ever read the Gallagher books, that was another one of my sisters (no matter how hard she begged I've refused so far to read the series.) Therefore I'm joint writing this story with her because I loved the plot line, so if some of the writing doesn't sound like me who wrote it (to anyone whose read any of my other stuff) it's because I sharing the story with my sister, aka, she's writing some and I'm writing some more. **

**

* * *

**

**Here's a summery of both series of books and a summery of what's happened in the prequel with Alex Rider:**

**Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women****: is a school on the very age of the town Roseville, Virginia. Most of the town's folk think that Gallagher Academy is a snooty boarding school for spoiled heiresses, when it's actually a school for spies. Teenage girl spies, to be exact. Cammie's mother is Rachel Morgan and just so happens to be the headmistress of Gallagher Academy. Cammie has several close friends, Bex: a British transfer student, Liz: a southern wiz kid, and Macey: who actually is a rich heiresses being a senator's daughter and all.**

**This story is set during Cammie's senior year in high school and what's happened so far is that she's dated a town kid, dated a fellow high school spy from an all boys spy school (Blackthorne Institute). It is second semester and her school is about to get a new teacher who is specifically there to put final touches to the seniors training so that they don't die immediately after heading out into the real world...**

**_That's where Alex comes in._**

**Alex Rider****: is a boy who was orphaned when he was two months old and adopted by his father's brother. When Alex was about seven an American woman named Jack became his housekeeper/friend. Alex's uncle, Ian, died when Alex was fourteen and Jack became his legal guardian. Only problem was that Jack's visa was up so MI6 -British agency both Alex's father and uncle worked for- swooped in and more or less, and blackmailed Alex into working for them.**

**Where this story starts is when Alex is sixteen and has just proved himself up to the task of teaching teenage girls by spending a little over a month with NCIS agents, Gibbs, Tony, McGee, and Ziva. Alex did prove himself trustworthy and now has authorization to go in and teach the senior Gallagher girls.**

**_This story is more or less Alex teaching Cammie and her friends with some personal relations between the characters._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Here's the prologue. **

**It takes place a few days before Trustworthy?**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue****:**

**_Why He Came_**

**Cammie's POV**

Okay, you know how there are certain things inside your head that feel like they just don't belong? Well I've got one of those, um, things, and let me tell you it is really not all that pleasant.

All I remembered from that dreadful October night was screaming and falling and an inky blackness that invaded my mind from every direction. From what my memory recalls my fall was an awful, horrible, and completely painful event. The worst part was that I didn't even remember meeting him. That is, not until it was far to late...

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As I stared down at her limp body I realized that I'd never even know what the girl looked like... and that I'd just saved her life by nearly ending it. How's that for irony?

"She shouldn't have been here anyway." I grumbled sadly as I watched her chest rise and fall and the visor of her helmet cloud from her hot breath.

Seven hours later, after no shower, no food, and no sleep, I found myself seated in front of both Blunt and Jones. "Well?" Blunt asked, well, bluntly.

"You can't blame this on me. There is no possible way you could ever find anything to make this my fault!" I exclaimed loudly but with little passion since I already knew that they had blamed me for the near death of the girl I didn't know anything about. Or rather, they'd convinced the CIA I was to blame.

"On the contrary, Mister Rider," Blunt started and I held up a hand to stop him from further infuriating me.

"Look, I don't really care. It's not like you have anything to use against me. Regardless of whether or not you can find a way to blame me." My cocky, self assured smirk found away to plaster its self to my face.

"Really?" Blunt asked, referring to my statement about him not having any leverage over me. "What do you think your guardian would say... about not having anything to use against you?" He too was smirking and I was going to take great pleasure in wiping it from his face.

"Well, considering I had her deported I'm not sure there's much you have to hold me on. You can't use the whole, 'you're a minor' think anymore either, because I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself with or without your help." My voice was calm as Blunt's face fell and his eyes narrowed. "And you know it." I couldn't help but add.

"Alex," Jones started and I stilled; this was when things always went from me being in the top to MI6 having the upper hand. "The CIA wants you to teach. No missions. No danger. Just teaching a bunch of CIA agents who need someone of your experience to show them the way." She paused and I felt my heart sink. "They are willing to pay you... and they are not willing to take no for an answer." She stopped and Blunt took back over.

"You may have deported Miss Starbright from our lovely country, but you sent her straight to where the CIA has all the power and is not unwilling to use it."

I started up at the ceiling for a long moment before sighing and glancing back at Blunt. "You already knew what the turn out would be of this meeting." It was not a question, just a resigned statement I knew I had to make or I'd regret it later.

"Yes, and so did you." Jones answered and popped her sixth peppermint of the meeting into her mouth. "We hope to see you back before the beginning of summer... but it's all up in the air."

* * *

**There!**

**I'm sure several people will say "It's about time he posted this!"**

**So ha!**


	2. Meeting The New Teacher

**Okay, really short, but I didn't think you would care since you can actually read the story instead of just waiting for it to come out.**

**'You' referring to anyone and everyone who might read this.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One****:**

**_Meeting The New Teache_****_r_**

**Cammie's POV**

It was the third day back to school of my second semester of senior year and I was feeling lost... in the school I practically owned and definitely knew every knock and cranny of - every wall inside and out –in fact, I'd examined every inch of the entire building at some point during my schooling at the academy.

Sighing, I headed back to my room after dinner with my mom; but before I could even make it halfway across the school to get to my room, which I no longer had to share with my closest friends, a CODE BLACK was called.

"Ahh," A slight sound escaped from my lips and I raced back to my mom's office. In all my years of attending Gallagher Academy for Exceptionally Fine Young Women there had only been two CODE BLACKs... both of them during the Blackthorne boys stay.

Desperate to find out the cause of such an unusual event I raced towards my mother's office on the other side of the school. Past trash cans with their contents already smoldering. Past sheets of metal sliding down to cover every window and the doorways leading into the science labs. Past book shelves sliding back to disappear into the walls. Past so many other things I don't and probably never will have the clearance to discuss.

"Mom!" I screamed over the sirens and voice repeating _'CODEBLACK'_ over and over again. "Mom!" I yelled again as I burst through the door of her office and became rooted in place, shocked at what I saw.

My mother was standing just inside the doorway with Mr. Solomon standing on the other side of the door frame and they were both glaring a the thing sitting behind my mother's desk, his booted feet resting atop it like he owned the place. And maybe, at least for now, he did...

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"I assume this is your daughter, from the pictures on your desk and her presence in your office." I said, waving my hand first at the girl and then around the room.

The woman bit back what she really wanted to say and diplomatically replied. "You can assume whatever you like. I won't confirm any of it!" Her voice was slightly too haughty for her to be a true politician.

I tipped back my head and let out a great laugh. "Funny," I muttered and withdrew my feet before standing and staring across the room at the three people glaring back at me.

There was a man to the left of the gapping doorway. He had glossy black curls and bright green eyes. He was examining me so closely that if I wasn't completely sure of myself, the piercing intensity of his gaze might have scared me.

My gaze moved on to the woman who'd spoken, she stood on the right side of the doorway. She had long dark hair that was still brown but closer to being black than the hair of the girl who stood in the open doorway.

Finally my eyes came to a stop upon the girl's figure. I examined the girl with the scrutiny of a spy but with the eyes of a teenager; she was average height, several inches shorter than her mother whom I placed as being five-eight. The girl had shiny light brown hair that was nearly blonde and intelligent eyes that were blue-green in color but more on the blue side of the two.

"Would you like to come in?" I asked cockily, knowing that if would annoy all three people standing across the room from me.

The girl sneered and stepped inside and shut the door behind her, but not before glancing at both the man and the woman for confirmation. "Who are you?" It was the first time any of the three had directly spoken to me. I wasn't counting the mother's snide comment from moments earlier.

"Why, I'm your new teacher!" I exclaimed with a wide grin as both the man and woman blanched and the girl's eyes hardened suspiciously.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I stared at the man before me; he was tall, probably over six feet five inches and he remained me of Joe... actually, the resemblance was so startling I had to force myself not to stare... at least not too much.

My gaze flickered over Joe Solomon's form and then back to the man standing behind _my_ desk. The man had straight black hair and laughing green eyes along with an annoying smirk I wanted to wipe right off of his oh so handsome face.

When Cammie asked who he was, I found myself holding my breath, hoping he'd answer the question I'd been afraid to ask.

Unfortunately, when he informed us of the supposed fact that _he_ was the new teacher the Director of the CIA had been bragging about sending to me for the last few months, I was in utter disbelief.

"Impossible." I declared, my gaze searching for some sign to prove that he was lying.

I watched as Cammie ran her finger over the lie-detecting ring she'd gotten her sophomore year. My daughter glanced up at me, her eyes wide. She obviously believed he wasn't lying. I wasn't so sure. If this man really was as good as the Director said he was then he'd know how to lie convincingly. On the other hand, he might not think to even try and be convincing while he holds all the power... or at least while he believes he holds it… I'd have to think a little bit more on the subject before I decided just how many cards he held in our private poker game.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"If you are the new teacher then why are you sitting at my mother's desk?" I asked, not realized until it was too late that I'd just admitted to being Rachel Morgan's daughter.

"Because I knew you were expecting me so I thought I'd try out security... you know, see how good it was." He answered, his grin widening to flash even more straight white teeth.

"And?" I asked. I believed our security system to be the best... then again, if I could sneak in and out there was no telling what a man of higher caliber could do.

"It is awful. But not bad." He answered cryptically, not making any sense whatsoever.

"I see." I replied, cocking an eyebrow and putting my hands on my hips. "How long, exactly, have you been inside our school?" I asked, thinking that it couldn't be much longer than ten minutes because the alarm had gone off exactly eight minutes and twenty-three seconds ago.

"I dunno, four days, maybe." He said with a shrug. "I was sleeping through most of it so I didn't exactly keep very good count."

My hands dropped off my hips and my mouth fell open. "Impossible!" It was now my turn to steal my mother's word.

"Not if you're me. You were told I was coming, right? Because I've had to go through months of preparation to even get this far let alone to actually teach a handful of girls what they'll need to know to survive in the outside world." The man blabbered on as he crossed the room to plop down on my mother's couch.

"If you are who you say you are... and I'm beginning to believe you are," My mother began and the man's eyebrows shot up. "Then you'll get to meet the girls today. Cameron," My head snapped at the sound of my name. "Go get the senior class, everyone. Even those not in Special Operations." She said.

I nodded and left the room, shooting on last glance at the man on the couch before leaving. I shivered apprehensively as I found that he was watching me as well.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"What is your name?" The woman asked after 'Cameron' had left.

"Her name is Cameron..." I asked. "Morgan," I added a few moments later when the woman didn't answered. "Interesting. I'm Jim Saunders." I replied after another moment. "Jim, not Jimmy or James." I said curtly as I stood up and looked around.

"And what do you need, Jim" The woman taunted sarcastically. "In order to teach the girls you will be working with this semester?"

"Exactly how many senior girls do you have this year?" I asked, ignoring her question.

The woman sighed but answered. "Fifteen. Six are in research, the rest are in Special Operations. What do you need, Mr. Saunders?" The woman asked one last time.

"A gun." I answered bluntly, my eyes staring directly into the woman's.

I was pleasantly surprised that the woman didn't faint right then and there.


	3. The Senior Class

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**_The Senior Class_**

**Cammie's POV**

"What in bloody hell are we doing here?" Bex exclaimed as she eyed the firing range that up until four minutes ago none of us had seen before.

"Where is here?" Courtney Bauer muttered as her eyes surveyed the room warily.

"Did you know that our school had a firing range? Cammie?" Liz whispered anxiously, not completely sure why she was a part of Special Operations training.

"I knew that there was one... and that it hardly ever gets used." I muttered, knowing that it was not a part of the average Gallagher girl's curriculum to use, let alone see the firing range.

"Oh, really..." Macey asked, not at all interested in anything we had to say. "Is he hot?"

With that question every single senior girl, all fourteen of them turned to stare at me.

"Crap." I muttered under my breath.

"So? Is he cute or what?" Trisha Maxwell, one of the girl that had gone into research with Liz, asked; her big blue eyes were wide with longing.

"Ahh..." I trailed off, my gaze wondered over all the different faces until I finally found my mother's. "What do you think, mom... is Mr. WE DON'T KNOW HIS NAME!" I let my words hang in the air for a very long moment, "Hot?" I finished my question, a smirk playing across my lips as I tried not to laugh.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"His name is Jim Saunders." I replied, knowing that it was the answer my daughter had wanted despite her actual question. "And he's very cute." I finished with a smirk of my own.

"Scale of one to ten?" Macey went on to ask, her expression carefully nonchalant. I opened my mouth to ask which side of the scale was the 'hot' side when Macey beat me to the answer. "The hotter he is the higher the number he rates on my scale." Blue eyes now stared at me, pleading and hoping that I'd be a cool adult and answer her question.

"Hmm, maybe a four." I replied, tapping my pointer finger against my chin. I was flat out lying but no one would ever be able to prove it.

"A four! I once got a twelve on a scale of one to twenty! And I was merely fourteen at the time!" Jim's voice boomed from behind me.

Startled, I turned to face him. "Wha- when did you get here?" I stammered, blushing fiercely. I didn't like that I hadn't noticed his arrival since it was something I was trained to do.

"Long enough to know that everyone is curious about me and that you've vastly under rated my attractiveness level." He replied and stepped past me so that the girls could clearly see him.

"Definitely not a four." Macey muttered over the gasps, giggles and wide eyed stares surrounding her.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"What's that mean?" I asked, staring at the new teacher who'd brought us to a firing range.

"He's a totally ten! Other than his kinda' icky hair, and weird eyes, I'd say that he's the cutest man I've ever seen." Macey, resident boy expert, replied as she eyed what she had officially dubbed '_man candy_'.

I eyed my friend warily, she'd never admitted to meeting a boy attractive enough to be a ten on her personal scale. "What kind of hot, rugged or boyish?" I asked curiously, not really knowing the answer myself.

"Kinda' boyish, with some rugged features added in there. A perfect combination." Macey was muttering more to herself than to me, as if studying a specimen in a lab.

"What's that mean, exactly?" Liz asked, always wanting to know more.

Macey sighed but I could tell she was secretly happy to be talking about the new object of her obsession. "Around the eyes he's all boy, but his jaw line, brow ridges, and cheek bones are pure man." She whispered.

"Who saw him first?" Tina Walters asked, butting into the conversation.

"Cammie!" Macey said in disgust as she rolled her big blue eyes.

"She always sees 'him' first!" Jessica Boden complained.

"I don't mean to!" I defended. "It's not like I try to 'see' random hot guys!" I finished, hurt that my friends were blaming me for being in the right place at the right time.

"Right, well Josh did notice you... I guess." Tina muttered unhappily. "And I suppose Zach did follow _you_ instead any of the rest of us."

"Exactly!" I exclaimed.

At the exact same time Mick Morrison muttered. "It's still a little too convenient, don't cha' think?"

"No. It's not." Bex said, ending the conversation with her glare.

"Well fine then!" Macey pouted falsely, I could see the grin in her eyes.

"Whatever!" Jessica threw her hands up in defeat.

Tina snorted, which led me to believe that she did not think the conversation was even close to being over.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

As I readied the large handgun I discreetly listened in on the girls' conversation... revolving around me.

_Wonder when they'll figure out that I'm too 'old' for them..._ I thought with a smirk as I hear the satisfying click that sounded when the clip was securely in place.

"Front and center, ladies!" I shouted.

Within seconds all fifteen girls were lined up in front of me.

"So you're the senior class?" I asked, crossing my hands across my chest. I'd left the gun upon a table in the firing booth.

"Yes, sir!" One of the girls, I recognized as Mick Morrison shouted.

I grinned. "This isn't the army, ladies. This is just good ol' Virginia." I knew that my accent fitted in perfectly with my current location.

"Sorry, si-" The girl managed to cut herself off just before she could me 'sir' again.

"Let's begin with names," I said loudly, unfolding my arms. "My name is Jim Saunders. Mr. Saunders to the likes of you." I finished my gaze as harsh as I could make it with perpetually laughing eyes.

After a few moments of silence a voice finally asked, "Mr. Saunders, what are we doing here?" A pretty African girl spoke bravely. I recognized her as Rebecca Baxter; first and probably last non-American Gallagher girl.

"We're here to do a simple accuracy test." I said as I motioned to the range behind me.

"Why?" A girl I knew to be Tina Walters.

"Because I want to... and it will go towards your grade for the end of the class." I said in a soft voice before raising it again to shout my next sentence. "You will either fail or pass this test girls, there is no in between." '

I watched as Mick Morrison smirked, she looked like she thought she had everything in the bag.

"Now I want you to tell me your names, lets start with you." I said as I peered into the eyes of a girl on the end of the line.

"I- I'm Chelsea Zales." The tall Indian girl stuttered as her eyes darted back and forth between my face and my shoes.

I nodded, knowing that she was on the research team. My eyes then traveled to the next girl, a short and rather stout redhead.

"I'm Trisha Maxwell." The girl muttered, her eyes flickering around like she wasn't sure of what she was saying.

"You sure?" I asked sarcastically. Not waiting for an answer my eyes traveled to the next girl in line.

One by one each girl gave me her name.

"Anna Fetterman."

"Kim Lee." A tiny Asian girl.

"Eva Alvarez." She was a broad shouldered Hispanic.

"Jessica Boden." She was also in research, I noted.

"Claire Blazek." Another researcher this one was wearing glasses.

_The really liked to hang together._ I thought sighed.

"Mick, Mick Morrison."

"Sarah Thompson." The final researcher.

"Courtney Bauer."

"Tina Walters."

"Macey McHenry." I blinked, recognizing the girl as the former, possible first daughter.

"Rebecca Baxter. I go by Bex." I nodded; admiring the girl's tenacity is nothing else.

"Elizabeth, um, Liz Sutton." A petite blonde answered with a tell tale Southern accent.

My eyes finally landed upon the last girl in line. "Cameron Morgan." She answered and I smiled.

"I do believe we have met, would you care to go first?" I asked with a wide grin.

Cameron simply nodded as she brushed roughly past me.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I marched up the booth and felt Mr. Saunders' presence at my shoulder.

"Put these on." He instructed as he handed me a pair of protective earmuffs. They were grey and a size to small but I accepted them nonetheless.

Nodding, I slipped the uncomfortable foam and plastic torture device onto my ears. After that Mr. Saunders showed me how to hold the gun and how to stand, but other than that he gave me no further instructions. I figured that at least part of my score depended upon how well I could figure out what to do without further help from Mr. Saunders.

I squeezed the trigger and unloaded the clip into the black bullseye targets with some accuracy but no a whole lot. Before I could set the gun down and take off the ear muffs Mr. Saunders handed me another clip.

I frowned slightly but loaded the new clip on. I then repeated the same process of unloading the clip into plain targets. This time my accuracy improved slightly.

The same thing happened all over again, I was given a new clip and fired it into the range.

Feeling rather comfortable, and confident that I was getting the hang of things I loaded the forth clip into the gun and took aim. All of a sudden the black targets were replaced with pictures of people... some of which I recognized. They were pictures of the citizens of Roseville.

I stumbled slightly and completely forgot so fire at the first few targets before the disappeared back out of sight. Taking a deep breath I started to aim and fire until my gun was empty.

My accuracy was next to zero.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I stepped back and was forced to go sit on a bench, out of sight and hearing distance of the other girls.

An hour, twenty-two minutes, and thirty-seven seconds later all fourteen of my sisters were finished.

"I want you to all know that this isn't a required course. Anyone who doesn't want to be here doesn't have to be." His eyes scanned us all before landing on Mick. "You can chose to leave and not deal with the torture I will put you through."

"When do we have to decide?" Liz asked and I blinked.

"When you get your first grade, in about half an hour." Mr. Saunders replied and sauntered off.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"What do you think?" Joe ask as he reviewed the fifteen girls' accuracy scores. Several of them has started low and remained low the entire time. Several of the girls had just continued to get better and better with each round. And then there were a few girls that started to get better and then tanked on their fourth round... this group included my Cammie.

"I don't think that she'll do well in his class." I replied, knowing that Joe would know what I was talking about.

"Do you want me to try and talk to him? Pull a few strings... drop a name or two?" Joe asked after a long pause, trying to lighten the mood even though I knew he was being completely serious.

"No!" I laughed. "I highly doubt it would even faze him. He'd probably just hint after a few of his own ties before dissing you and your connections alike." I laughed again and then sighed. "He'll most likely make all the girls miserable until his left with these five." I said quietly and passed Joe the sheet of paper with five names circled: Mick, Eva, Claire, Kim, and Rebecca. "They had the highest total accuracy scores." I paused. "Or at least that's my prediction."

I wasn't upset because those five girls had done better than Cammie... I was upset that Cammie had done badly. I was afraid that it would get her killed in the field someday. And someday was getting closer and closer by the minutes it seemed.

A single tear dripped down my cheek and I felt Joe squeeze my shoulder. "She'll be okay, Rachel." He promised quietly.

I nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Would these five girls please step forward?" I called and watched several of the girls shoulders slump, the obviously didn't think that they would be chosen for the honor of becoming my student. "Claire Blazek," The girl stepped forwards with a blank if not cold expression on her face. "Kim Lee." The small Asian girl stepped forward, bouncing excitedly. "Mikalya Morrison." The girl stepped forward with a confident smile. I smiled back as I said the next name, "Eva Alvarez."

"And finally but certainly not least, Rebecca Baxter." I said and watched as the girl gave Cameron an apologetic look. "If you five could stand over here." I waved them out of the line and into a cluster a few feet away.

"Now would Courtney Bauer, Tina Walters, Elizabeth Sutton, Trisha Maxwell, and Sarah Thompson take a seat on that bench over there." I waved to a spot in the opposite direction of the first group.

I was left with Cameron Morgan, Anna Fetterman, Chelsea Zales, Jessica Boden, and Macey McHenry standing in front of me. "Hmm." I muttered, shaking my head before turning to the first group of five.

"You five had the highest average accuracies throughout all for rounds." I said, making eye contact with the cocky eyes of Mick. "You continued to improve with every round."

I turned and walked to the second group, by this time all the girls were frowning. I must have confused them! "You had the lowest average accuracies and for the most part did not improve much at all." I said, loud enough for all the girls to heard.

Finally, I turned back to face the final group. My eyes found Cameron's and she met my gaze steadily. "You five showed improvement until the last round where you're accuracy hit all time lows." The five girls blushed and Cameron's eyes dropped. "Congratulations. You five have earned A's. Everyone else has earned F's." I said quietly and walked away, smirking slightly at the outraged cries from the first group and second group.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't understand!" I exclaimed when I realized that my daughter had gotten a good grade instead of an awful one.

"I doubt that we are meant to understand." Joe answered. "I don't think that this 'Jim Saunders' is a normal man... which is probably why he's the best of the best." He continued.

"What do we do?" I asked, a hand over my mouth as I watched my daughter's look of shock.

"You go and congratulate your daughter. I'll do my best to figure out who this man is." Joe answered and left the room, leaving it up to me whether or not I wanted to go and congratulate Cammie or not.

"Cammie?" I called from above, causing all fifteen girls' eyes to shoot upwards and zero in on me.

I saw, regret, relief, anger, and even fear cross over individual girls' faces as the stared up at me.

"Could you come here a moment? Sweetie?" I asked before disappearing out of sight, uncomfortable with all the attention I was getting from the confused girls below.

"Yeah, mom?" Cammie asked a few minutes later as she entered the box above the firing range to stand next to me.

"What do you think? Do you want to take his class or not?" I asked downright cheerfully with maybe a slight hint of hopeful.

"I don't know." Cammie answered honestly and sat down with a huff. "I guess I'm not really looking forward to spending a bunch of time with the new teacher guy and then returning to Mick and the others hating me just because I was better... or worse depending upon how you look at it. You know what I mean?" My daughter asked me and she cradled her chin in her hand, her blue-green eyes peering up at me inquisitively.

"No, sadly, I never had an opportunity like the one you've been given." I replied as I sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and squeezing her close.

"Opportunity!" Cammie scoffed and stood, wrenching out of my grip. "Right, mom." And turned to leave causing her hair to swish audibly.

"Cameron, no matter how much you may dislike... or like... this new teacher, his training my very well keep you alive." I paused, watching as she slowly stiffened at my '_like_' comment. "And honestly, sweetie, I'll do anything in my power to give you a fighting chance in the cut throat dangerous world you're about to enter." And with those words I kissed Cammine on the cheek before sending her out to be with her friends.


	4. The First Class Assignment

**Chapter Three**

**_The First Class Assignment_**

**Alex's POV**

"It's time, ladies." I paused and took in the glare of hatred the looks of awe and the shifty eyes of distrust. "To pick whether or not you will be taking my class this semester." I clarified as I crossed my arms over my broad chest.

"I'd like to add a few words," A voice said from behind me and I didn't even bother to turn around.

"Go right on ahead, Miss Morgan."

"It's Mrs." She voice was scolding and when I did shift to meet her eyes they tried to shame me into backing down.

"Huh, didn't know you and Joe were married." I said loudly knowing full well that she wasn't married to Solomon. But before she could say another word I back away and headed for the office to get a piece of paper and a tub.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I stared at him as he walked away, wishing I could chase after him and toss him to the ground with the really cool maneuver I'd learned last week in PE... Before I could decide though my mom started speaking and I was forced to turn my attention back to her.

"Look, girls, I know he's a total jackass." My mother started and I felt my jaw drop, along with the jaws of over a dozen of my classmates. The only one who wasn't openly shocked was Macey and I think it was just because she's gotten so good at being diplomatic over the years.

"Understatement of the year, if you don't mind me saying." Bex muttered loudly with a dramatic eye roll.

My mom smiled ever so slightly before continuing. "As I was saying, no matter how bad he is personally this really is a wonderful opportunity for any one of you. Training with him could very well save your lives one day." A wary silence fell over the group before my mother spoke again, her voice oddly resigned. "I don't know anything about this man, nor do I need to. He's an expert at what he does..." My mom trailed off, letting us guess where she was going with her statement. "And what he does is what most of you want to do someday." Finally, I understood.

"Do the benefits outweigh the cons? In this case?" I asked quietly, slightly stunned I'd actually asked.

My mom started at me long and hard before making eye contact with the rest of the senior class. "In this case? Yes. I believe they do."

"Well if you think that this is a good opportunity for us," Liz started and Bex pinched her hard enough to cause her to yelp out loud.

I finished for Liz since I wasn't standing close enough to Bex to get hurt. "Then I guess we'll just have to take your word for it. Whose up to a little challenge?" I asked the entire class and was met with a few whops.

"Sounds good." Mr. Saunders voice called from the office as he headed back towards us across the carpeted floor. "Now lets see a show of hands, who want to take my class?"

About half the hands went up right away and slowly the rest followed, including my own.

"Good, good, go ahead and put your hands down." Mr. Saunders rubbed his chin thoughtfully and I frowned. I just knew something was up. "What if I were to say that the CIA contacted me and has altered my plans a bit and now my class is also being offered to the senior boys at Blackthorne Institute? Who still wants to take the class?"

Eleven hands shot up and all that remained undecided was Macey, Liz, Bex, and me. My friends glanced in my direction and I knew what they were thinking: _Can Cammie really handle seeing him again? _Or something along those lines.

Slowly and very deliberately I raised my hand and was quickly followed by my closest friends.

"Wonderful, change and meet by out back in half an hour." Mr. Saunders declared and walked off, paper and plastic ice cream bucket in hand.

"Just who does he think he-"

"What gives him the right to-"

"Why in the world does he have an ice cream bucket? There isn't a single good thing that-"

Partial questions were streaming from my classmates mouths and I found myself above and beyond it all because the only thing I could think was, _I'm going to have to see Zachary Goode again..._

* * *

**Bex's POV**

"Ahhhhh," Cammie moaned as she flopped face down into her bedspread. "Why me? Bex?" Cammie's groan was muffled slightly by her cheery yellow pillow.

"If you're talking about Zach, I have no idea. If you're talking about the A Mr. Saunders gave you then I've really got no clue. I guess accuracy just wasn't what he was looking for..." I replied and crashed next to Cammie, staring up at the ceiling.

"How did this happen?" She asked as she rolled over.

We lay there for a few minutes in complete silence, just staring at the plain white ceiling, shoulder to shoulder, hands on stomachs.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask your mom." I whispered finally.

"Yeah, I could do that... or I could forget about her and ask Mr. Solomon. How's that sound?" Cammie asked as she jumped up and then dragged me to my feet. "Come on, you're coming with me."

"I don't wanna!" I shrieked in my best drama queen voice.

"Come. On!" Cammie yelled playfully as she dragged me out the door and down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Macey asked as she sauntered out of her room to lean against the door frame of her room.

"Yeah, where?" Liz asked as she stuck her curly head out of her own doorway. I noted that her hair still wet from her shower and I could smell her orange and pineapple shampoo.

"We're going to go talk to Mr. Solomon about what happened today." Cammie answered truthfully just as I jabbed her in the side to signal silence. "Or not..." She trailed off, letting me take over from there.

"We were going to come find you two and see if Liz could dig up any dirt on Professor Cutie Pie." I dished quietly as I dragged Macey into Liz's room. "Do you think you could hack CIA files and see what you can find?" I asked as if I wanted nothing more in the whole world.

"Um, duh!" Liz exclaimed as she belted her robe tighter around her tiny waist and cross the room to take a seat behind her computer desk. It was her computer desk and not just her desk desk because she also had a homework desk and a research desk.

"Good. Get going! Macey, stay here with her, Cammie and I are going to go find Tina and see what she's found because we all know that she's found something by now!" I exclaimed as if this was the truth... and it was... partially.

* * *

**Macey's POV**

I knew Bex well enough by now to know that Tina's room wasn't going to be her and Cammie's only stop... but I was okay with this since Cammie had accidentally already given away their true destination.

"What do you need?" I asked as I took a seat next to Liz.

"You got a picture, right?" She asked absently. Fortunately, I knew what she meant.

"Um, duh!" I echoed her earlier words. Liz was the schools resident computer geek and I was expert on boys. "I got six, here." I finished pulled out my phone and downloaded six snapshots of the newest, hottest, teacher I'd ever had the good grace to know.

"Do you think his real name is Jim Saunders?" Liz asked a few moments later when she'd hacked far enough in to start typing in names.

"I doubt it, but go ahead and run it anyway. You never know what you'll find. Besides, it can't do any harm..." I trailed off as tons of information about Jim Saunders began flooding the screen of Liz's computer. "Great!" I exclaimed and leaned in closer to get a better look.

"No! Not great! My computer is about to crash unless I can stop this!" Liz screamed, horrified that her new baby might 'die' on her. "No! The virus, or at least I think it's a virus, is stealing everything off my desktop... my emails... my research!" Liz babbled rapidly, her fingers running wild across the keyboard.

My mouth fell open, I may not be as smart as Liz when it came to the computer but I did know a thing or two about viruses.

"Unplug it!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs, maybe a little too caught up in the moment.

"I can't! It's a laptop! It's battery operated!" Liz screamed back, tears staring to flood down her cheeks.

"Then turn it off!" I shouted and lunged forwards, determined to do something.

"It's too late! The program that's infected my computer won't let me turn it off!" Liz wailed. "No!" And the loud sobs began.

"And that's why you should leave well enough alone." A male voice said from Liz's doorway.

I turned to face the speaker, angry that he could say such an insensitive thing. Just as I was about to rip him a new one I finally realized who the man standing in the shadows was... Mr. Solomon.

"I- we-" I stammered, not sure how to react.

"I know, and I completely understand. The same thing happened to the super computer in sub level three."

Liz stopped her balling to stare at Mr. Solomon in amazement. "That was one of the most powerful, hard to crack, computers in the world! Only a few other countries even posses enough technology to do this," She motioned to her own computer. "To a computer like that one!" Her arms continued to wave all over the place.

Mr. Solomon stared at Liz long an hard before opening his mouth to speak. "What makes you say 'other' counties. Don't you think our own CIA could do this?"

"Yes," Liz answered. "They could do this... to other people... but here in America, especially a spy capital like this school, they wouldn't and couldn't because we have uploads to protect us from our own. I thought you knew that?" Liz questioned suspiciously, her big blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"I did, I'm just surprised that you did." Mr. Solomon answered. "Oh, and tell Cameron and Rebecca that Mr. Saunders isn't open to questioning." And with those words he turned and walked away.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"So... Tina, what have you found out?" I asked as Bex slowly moved around the petite strawberry blonde's room.

"About what?" The girl asked innocently as she watched Bex warily.

"Mr. Saunders, you idiot. Don't play stupid, it isn't becoming." Bex snarled and sat down on Tina's bed as if she had every right to be there.

"Ah, him..." Tina tossed her head nonchalantly and pretended to ignore Bex completely.

"Yes, him." I replied and closed her bedroom door, leaning up against it with my arms folded across my chest. "You should probably tell us what you know because we aren't leaving without information."

Tina sighed and sat down in her lounge chair. "You want to know what I've got on him? Well I've got nothing!" Bex and I shared a disbelieving look before turning out gaze back to Tina. "It's true! His 'name' is obviously and alias and I'm sure he's wearing a disguise because his description doesn't match any known spies for our country or any other country for that matter! Except for Mr. Solomon, oddly enough..."

Ignoring the last part, I frowned and took a seat next to Bex on the bed. "Well this sucks. I guess we'll have to resort to old fashioned fingerprints and DNA."

"Don't even bother." Liz said as she burst in quickly followed by Macey. "My baby just died because of a simple running of his alias."

Tina nodded empathetically. "The guy I had look him up is sending me a bill for his computer too."

My jaw dropped. "This is unbelievable! We're some, or connected to some," I glanced at Tina. "Of the best hackers in the world! How can we not find anything on this guy?" I demanded.

"Possibly because there is nothing to find." A voice said from the now open doorway.

I leapt to my feet and came face to face with Mr. Saunders. "Wha-" I blubbered.

"I'm actually not even surprised that most of your class used their one hour to look into me rather than changing and preparing for our first assignment. Although, I guess some did both." He grinned and tugged on one of Liz's damp curls. "See you in twenty minutes, ladies." He called over his shoulder.

"This. Is. Going. To. Be. A. Very. Long. Semester." Macey said between clenched teeth and bunched fists held down at her sides by will power alone.

Everyone else in the room silently nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I entered the gym barn just in time to see that fourteen of the fifteen girls had already began to stretch. The final girl was not in sight. I frowned but could find no sign of her anywhere in the barn. "Where is Anna Fetterman?" I asked only to be met with deceptive blank stares. "She's late." I concluded and a few of the girls looked down. Another handful blushed and only Cameron met my gaze defensively.

"You were late too." She declared harshly.

"Not according to my watch." I replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"You're not wearing a watch." Cameron said at once.

"It appears I'm not... very good, Miss Morgan." I glanced down at my bare wrist before glancing back up and smiling. "Five hundred push ups. I'll count for you."

Immediately the girls dropped into push up position and waited my signal. "One... two..." The girls soon reached fifty-four and I could tell the girl named Jessica Boden was about to drop. "Fifty-five..."

"I'm here! I'm so sorry I'm late!" Anna Fetterman rushed in and anxiously looked around only to find me with my feet up and her fellow classmates in the standard 'punishment position'.

"You may stand up girls. Miss Fetterman will finish your five hundred push ups for you. And with that the four girls stood and Anna dropped to the ground. "Fifty-six... fifty-seven..." At eighty-two I could tell the girl would not be able to make it much further. "If you really want to be here you will be able to finish. Eighty-one..."

A single tear of frustration dripped from the girl's eye. She clearly wanted to be in my class more than anything else in the world and she was going to push herself until she dropped.

"I'll finish for her." Cameron offered and her gaze was humble, she obviously wanted me to see that she was submitting to my authority.

"That is a kind offer, Miss Morgan, but I'm sure one that Miss Fetterman will just have to decline." I said sarcastically and continued to count.

"Thanks Cammie, but no, I'll finish. I was late. I'm responsible for my own punishment." The girl spoke as she continued to touch her nose to the ground.

"Anna," Cameron whispered, her eyes sorrowful.

"I'm fine. I. Want. To be. Here." The girl's words were short and barely understandably.

"Good. You may stop now." I said and the tiny girl fell flat against the ground. "The rest of my may finish that last, I don't know," I made a big show of thinking about it for a second. "Two hundred and eighteen push ups. Join us when you feel like you want to, Miss Fetterman." I said and weighted for about twenty seconds.

At the end of the pause I opened my mouth and all fifteen girls bunched there muscles and were ready to finish their 'five hundred push ups'.

I smiled and counted off six more before standing up and crossing the mat to stand over Anna. "You may all stop. I expect you back here tomorrow morning at five thirty sharp." I said softly and walked away.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"That bastard!" Macey exploded once he was gone as she wrapped an arm around the sobbing Anna.

"Are you okay?" I asked Anna.

She nodded and wobbled to her feet. "I'm fine. I can't help but believe the whole thing was a trick." She mumbled and stumbled out with the help of Jessica.

"Did you notice how he said one hundred AND eighty-one?" Chelsea asked as the three of us stared after our classmates.

"Yeah, not that you mention it..." Macey muttered frowning. "What does it mean?"

"He's either poorly educated or he just doesn't care to pronounce his numbers correctly." I replied, also frowning.

"Whose coming back tomorrow morning?" Mick asked, rubbing her elbow as she moved to stand beside me.

"I am." Macey replied instantly. "As big of a jerk as he is..."

"He'll help keep us alive when we make it out into the big world." I finished, nodding my head sadly.

* * *

**The whole thing with the AND in between the numbers... I don't know how many people actually leave out the AND when speaking but you're suppose to. The spy girls are all thinking this is odd because they're geniuses and talk like it. Alex isn't talking like it. Just a weird random fact. **


	5. Their Morning Run

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

**_Their Morning Run_**

**Alex's POV**

All fifteen girls showed up the next morning, just as I had known they would. And funniest thing was that they were all fifteen minutes early from the time I'd said they had to arrive.

"Nice to see everyone up so early." I declared as I entered and grinned at the lot of them. I was pleasantly surprised when none of them glared or mouthed off. "Lets start of with a brisk morning run!" I shouted. "Whoever can run all the way to and around the pond, and then back here before I can has a guaranteed A for the entire year." I called and took off.

I smiled as I heard the girls behind me. I came to a dead stop and spun around. "Did I say you could start?" I shouted as I spun on my heel.

"No, Saunders." Macey McHenry answered. Now I was getting glared at by several of the students.

"Good job, Miss McHenry." I said and turned back around. This time none of the girls followed me. "I also didn't say they couldn't start." I chuckled.

The further I ran the more I became aware of the eyes watching me. At first I had thought it was the girls... and it was. But there was someone else also watching me run. I slowed and started to looked around, it didn't take me long to realized that there was a group of high school age boys staring in from outside the high metal gates.

I turned and stared back across the green grass lawn and waved my hand, signaling I wanted the girls to join me.

"Who were they?" I asked when the first girl appeared at my side, I didn't even bother to check who it was; by this time I boys had noticed I was on to them and disappeared out of sight.

"Boys from Roseville." Bex replied, she was obviously the runner of the class.

I frowned before I turned and continued to run, quickly leaving the girls that hadn't caught up to me even further behind.

Once everyone was back at the barn I looked around. "Anyone want to tell me why a group of teenage boys was up this early?" I asked bluntly.

"They think this is a school for snotty, rich girl and they are constantly trying to play pranks on us." Jessica answered, out of breath. She hadn't been the last one to arrived by she also hadn't been in the top ten.

"Oh?" My unnaturally black brows shot upwards.

"Yeah, they're not very smart about the whole thing." Cameron muttered angrily.

"You're only saying that because Josh is one of them." Jessica muttered and I watched as Cameron tensed and Macey prepared to attack the other girl.

My eyes stayed on Cameron. "An ex-boyfriend?" I guessed.

Cameron glanced up and me and I registered shock on her face. "I'm honestly surprised you don't know." The girl said with no sarcastic undertone in her voice. Her words were exactly as stated, she was surprised I didn't know this tidbit about her.

"It was that big of a deal?" I asked and didn't bother to wait for a reply. "Fifty sit ups and thirty crunches, ladies." I said and dropped to my back on the ground.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Why was he doing the exercises with us?" Chelsea wondered as we all headed back to our rooms to shower.

"I don't really care because he looks absolutly sexy when doing them." Kim giggled to Eva as she spoke.

"My guess is because it's his daily routine and now he's decided we need to be in on it." Anna muttered darkly as she groaned and rubbed her abs.

"I'd say," Jessica said from her spot trailing after us.

"You say nothing!" Macey attacked and turned on her. "You're an awful person and you have no right to say anything at all!" And with that Macey stormed inside the back door of the academy dragging anyone she could get her hands on with her.

I glanced back to see Jessica's angry expression once more before the door slammed shut in her face.

"You don't-" I stared.

"Yes I do." Macey cut me off. "What she did was unforgivable and she need to know if." Several of my classmates nodded. The only person I saw hesitate was Tina and that was because she and Jessica had always been best friends.

I sighed but didn't argue further, and with that my class split and we all went our separate ways.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"How has class been going" I asked even though I knew they'd only met twice after the shooting range.

Jim Saunders shrugged and didn't reply.

I sighed, knowing full well that he'd speak again when and if he felt like it.

The young man got bored looking at my bookshelf and crossed the room to flop down on my couch. "Your daughter is currently one of the top three as is her friend McHenry, in case you were wondering." He said absently.

"Thank you, I was." I replied, not knowing if he was telling me the truth or just trying to appease me because he wanted something. "If that's all..." I said and waved towards the door.

"Hey, you called me in here." Jim replied and stood. "But no, I'm not done yet."

I had to try really hard to not roll my eyes. "Yes?"

"Is Josh a problem?" He asked and I stilled.

"I'm sure you've read the file." I said evasively.

"No, I haven't." Jim replied and took a seat once more, although, this time he was sitting at attention and I knew that the only reason he'd sat back down was to show me he wasn't leaving until he got answers. "Tell me what happened."

"She met a town boy and things got out of hand. He broke into one of our training sessions and tried to save her. He has since 'forgotten' about that night and Cammie has moved on."

Jim nodded slowly. "Why do I get the feeling you're not telling me everything?"

I sighed. "Because you're not stupid. After Christmas break the CIA arranged for a similar all boys school to send fifteen of their student here for a semester. She fell for one of those boys." I paused. "For the record, she hasn't talked to him for over a year and she won't talk about him either." I said at Jim's skeptical expression.

"Ah! I understand perfectly! I hope that it won't affect her performance any when some of the boys from Blackthorne arrive. I assume the similar boy's school you're talking about is the same one the CIA has me working with." The man grinned and bounded out of my office.

"I'm really beginning to hate that man." I muttered as I shook my head and sat back down in my chair. Something about him always made me jump to my feet whenever he entered a room. Whether or not it was _my_ office.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

That afternoon, directly after a lunch of gourmet lasagna, I had the senior girls accompany me outside.

"How many languages can you all speak? Fluently," I added after a second.

"I'm working on my fourth." Macey said and looked down.

I frowned, wondering why she looked so ashamed. It wasn't long before Cammie had answered for the other girls and I understood.

"The rest of us can speak fourteen languages fluently with a variety of accents."

"Okay, that was better than I was expecting." I muttered thinking of the mere nine languages I could speak. "Would you mind listing them off. Macey would you go first?"

The black haired girl sighed but nodded. "French, Mandarin Chinese, German, and English."

I nodded. "Respectable. Cameron?"

"Arabic, Farsi, French, German, Hindi, Japanese, Mandarin Chinese, Korean, Polish, Portuguese, Swahili, Spanish, Russian, and English."

I nearly grinned as I realized that she'd listed her list in alphabetical orders, except of English of course. "Interesting." Came my reply as I continued to ponder this new development. "I guess this means that we don't need to do any more with this subject."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I felt my heart skip a beat as I heard Liz ask, "How many languages do you speak, Mr. Saunders?"

Mr. Saunders studied Liz for a long moment before finally nodding and answering.

"Nine. Only six fluently. I'm still working on the other three."

I was surprised by his answer. Then again, nine languages was still pretty impressive.

"What are they?" Eva dared to asked, trying to do her best not to look nervous. She was failing miserably.

_I'm not sure what it is about him that scares us so much._ I thought as I watched Kim sway slightly beside Eva.

Mr. Saunders smiled and shook his head. "No, then you'd only speak what I can't speak to each other. This way you'll never know what I can and cannot understand."

I let a small smile play across my lips, knowing full well that this was the exact reason both Liz and Eva had been pushing to get from him.

"So, what are we going to do today, Mr. Saunders? If language is out," I asked and met his green gaze.

"I thought since you all failed miserable to catch up to me during a simple jog we'd practice."

Beside me I heard Sarah Tompson groan, she was not a runner.

* * *

**Macey's POV**

"If you ever say anything about Cammie and Josh ever again, I'll do much worse than this." I said as I dropped Jessica's favorite purse onto the floor in front of her. The designer brand, one of a kind bag lay in fine leather pieces across Jessica's shoes. "Got that, Jessie?" I asked, knowing how much she hated that nickname.

"Yes." Jessica bit back whatever else she wanted to say and just started down in fury at her ruined, most prized possession.

"Happy the message kicked in." I muttered and exited the room, darting across the hall and up the staircase to reach my room. "Honestly, some people are just so mean!" I exclaimed hypocritically as I pretended not to hear the loud sobs echoing from Jessica's room and lay just below mine. "And others are far too sensitive." I finished as I crawled into bed and was asleep within seconds.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Have you gotten a chance to go through his belongs?" I asked not even having to specify the him I was talking about, my voice had dropped an octave as Joe entered my office that evening.

"No. I think he'd notice I've been in his room and that is something we can't risk. We will have to wait until he least expects it." Joe paused to take a seat on my couch. "Because right now he's so wary that if he found out that I'd even glanced inside his room I think he'd up and leave without so much as a goodbye."

I nodded again and rubbed my temple with my forefinger. "You're right." I sighed and crossed the room to take a seat next to my closest confident. "Whatever are we going to do?"

"We'll just have to wait. He'll let down his guard eventually, everyone does." Joe said quietly standing and exiting the room, almost silently.

"Not everyone." I muttered as images of Jim Saunders continued to flash through my head. "Not everyone." I repeated and turned away from the door Joe had just exited.

_And we certainly can't afford to lose him, not when Cammie is so close to leaving the safety of these walls._ I thought and gently lowered myself into my desk chair.

"What have I gotten my school into this time?" I asked no one in particular.


	6. Catching Up With Friends

**Chapter Five:**

_**Catching Up With Friends**_

**

* * *

**

**Alex's POV**

I waltzed right into Headmistress Morgan's office and stood at attention in front of her desk.

After a very long time she concluded that I was not leaving and glared up at me. "Yes?" She asked, enunciating every letter in a sickly sweet tone.

"It is official." I replied, being an arse just to piss her off.

The woman sighed and rubbed her forehead before giving in and playing nice. "What is official, Mr. Saunders?"

I grinned and answered. "There will be five Blackthorne boys taking my class this semester along with your fifteen girls." I paused long enough for my words to take effect but not long enough for her to start speaking. "Don't worry, all five boys are seniors as well. I checked their files." And with this last over confident comment I bounded out of the room. I may have been a little to excited to cause the mayhem I knew the five boys would create.

"Wait!" Headmistress Morgan called loudly as I rounded the corner.

"A little slow on the reaction time," I muttered and continued, not bothering to speed up because I knew I'd be safely locked in my room before she could even reach the spot I was at, that moment, in the great hall.

"Joe!" I heard her shout and I smirked. _Looks like I've already stirred up some trouble and the boys aren't even here yet._ I thought as I entered my room and locked the door behind me. From there I crossed to my computer and continued reading the files I'd requested.

I had quickly learned the names of all five boys: Zachary Goode, Jonas Baker, Patrick McKnight, Mario Rodregez, and Clive Smith.

"So probably not their real last names," I commented as I ran the names through MI6's database and then the CIA database before coming up empty. "That's okay, I've got plenty of other ammo." I mumbled as I read each little detail of each boy's file. Learning things about the five that I bet they didn't want anyone else to know about them.

Finally, I got to the section where the pictures were at. "Interesting," I stared at five boys about age eighteen who all have buzz cuts and hard expressions.

Mario Rodregez was indeed as Hispanic as he name sounded and had a half moon scare above his left eyebrow.

Clive Smith was blond and blue eyed with a leerish look about him.

Patrick McKnight was either one hundred percent Irish or just naturally looked the part with his bright red curls and green eyes.

Jonas Baker, well the kid looked like a nerd. Despite the fact he was doing his best to scowl fiercely in the photograph. He was incredibly skinny with lots of black hair and a slightly Oriental look about him. "Probably half Asian, maybe less. Korean?" I spoke aloud, trying to think without using any energy. It was working surprisingly well. "Looks like you had a relationship with little miss 'Oopy daisy!'" I commented as I glanced back at an earlier page in his file.

Lastly was a picture of a pair of perfectly haunting brown eyes. "And you're the one that Cameron doesn't like." I frowned, studding the boy closely. His file said he was just under six feet tall but his wide shoulders helped him look taller in the picture. He had dark brown hair and a tan that I decided came from the sun and not ancestry. "Don't really know what she saw in you, not after him." I compared Zachary Goode's photo to that of the one I'd printed off of Josh Adamson Abrams. The Roseville boy was a perfect representation of a bundle of good ol' American boy, complete with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. "Oh well," I said with a sigh. "Don't really care."

I stood and put everything away, destroying certain things I didn't think I would need again and couldn't risk getting caught with... on the off chance that someone would be able to take a peek at my things without me letting them, that is.

"I should probably check in with my CIA handler." I mumbled as I changed.

In the end I fell into bed without turning on my laptop.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Is it true?" I asked my mom as I burst through the door and came face to face with her and Mr. Solomon.

"Yes, sweetie, it is." She looked so sorrowful and I wished I could say something to comfort her, but I just couldn't.

Instead I asked, "When?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly and glanced to Mr. Solomon who just shook his head.

I nodded and spun on my heel.

Ten minutes later I was standing in front of Mr. Saunders room with my fist position over the wood.

"You gonna knock or not, Gallagher Girl?"

I crushed the urge to spin around and glare, instead I slowly dropped my hand and turned to face him.

Zach.

"I haven't decided yet." I replied and met his eyes.

"He's asleep." Zach said after a moment of silence.

"Correction, I was about to fall asleep until two soon to be ex nosey students of mine decided to interrupt." This time I did spin around only to find that Mr. Saudners' door was now open and he was leaning against the door frame. "You must be Zachary Goode." He mumbled more to himself than anything as he looked Zach up and down.

"And why would you say that?" Zach asked just blandly enough that even if had to admit the guy was a good spy.

"Because I read your file. The photo really does you justice. Much better than the real life you." I didn't even try to bite back my smirk as I realized that Mr. Saunders had just insulted Zach. Fortunately for the other teenager my teacher continued before my ex sorta boyfriend could say anything. "Tell your your male classmates that they have to be down in the barn my five thirty tomorrow morning. I do believe that your class should already have their clocks set, Miss Morgan." And with those words Mr. Saunders took half a step backwards and the door was clicked neatly shut.

"Totally my new favorite teacher," I muttered as I walked away, having completely forgotten about Zach. Okay, I was just giving off that appearance. I don't think there is a way to forget Zachary Goode.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

Having relocked my door I sank back into bed and this time I actually fell asleep this time. Thanks be to who or whatever, for that.

Six hours later exactly, I woke up and glanced at my clock. It was four thirty-two when I finally climbed out of bed. I grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom. A shower and a shave later I came back out, fresh faced and in clean clothes. It was about five after five when I left my room to head to the barn.

"I can't wait!" I exclaimed happily, knowing the class would be in for a fun morning. "Fun for me, that is." I grinned evilly.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Oh no," Macey muttered beside me.

"What?" Sarah asked as her gaze flickered to the other girl.

"He's whistling." Macey replied with a distraught expression.

"What's that mean?" The boy who'd introduced himself as Mario, asked.

"We're in for a great morning." Macey said so sarcastically that I didn't think she could have made her voice sound faker.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Saunders said with a grin while jogging in place. "I trust everyone is properly warmed up?"

I casually glanced around and smirked slightly as I remembered all fifteen girls stretching and all five boys showing up at exactly five twenty-six to just stand there.

"Why?" The blond boy named Clive, asked.

"Oh, the girls didn't tell you? We're going for a run. We'll do this every morning until I get bored." Mr. Saunders answered. "Whoever can beat me to and around the pond and then back here gets an A for the entire semester."

I watched Patrick and Clive exchange a look, they obviously thought they had this in the bag. _If only the knew Mr. Saunders better. They'd know he only offers things he can win. _I thought with a smirk as I turned my attention back to Mr. Saunders.

"Today I'll even be nice and let you start with me." He offered with a pleasant smile as he turned and took off towards the pond at what I would call a dead sprint.

"No way he can keep that pace up for the entire run." Jonas muttered to Liz as he took off running by her side.

"Oh, you'd be surprised." Liz replied with an all knowing grin as she jogged at a much slower pace.

I myself just concentrated on actually finishing the race in a decent amount of time.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I had heard Jonas' comment and totally agreed. At least I did until the man who called himself Mr. Saunders looped around the pond and started running back towards me. I hadn't even reached the pond yet and there were at least a dozen people behind me. The only people even close to catching up with the teacher were Pat and Clive and they both were only a quarter of the way around the pond.

"Damn," I muttered and sped up a bit. I knew I couldn't win the 'easy' A but I was bond and determined to at least finished well.

Twenty minutes later I stood panting in the barn as the last person entered.

"How do you do it?" Pat asked as he kept his hands on top of his head.

"I was built to be a runner." Mr. Saunders replied, shrugging casually. "Everyone ready for push ups and sit ups?" He asked without really meaning it as a question.

I sighed as I dropped to my knees and assumed the push up position. I frowned as Mr. Saunders dropped down next to me.

"Anyone who can do more push ups and or sit ups than me gets an A for today." He said with a not so well hid smirk.

Close to three hundred push ups later Mario caved and Mr. Saunders was declared the winner. "Not bad, kid. You'll get there someday." He chucked and rolled over to count off sit ups.

I'm not going to even tell you the number later when I was the last one left and felt the burn as if I was in a fire.

"Ah." I groaned and gave up, placing a hand protectively over my aching abs.

"Wow, that was not as good as I expected." Mr. Saunders commented as he stood and stretched, causing his sweatshirt to ride up slightly and all fifteen sets of female eyes to focus explicitly on him.

I personally glanced away in disgust.

"What?" He asked when he finally noticed the attention.

"Nothing," Cammie said as she dropped her gaze and nearly the entire class followed, several of them blushing.

I watched closely as Mr. Saunders frowned and tried to figure out what had just happened. _I can't believe he's that clueless._ I thought skeptically as the man headed back for the school.

"Meet me at nine girls and boys, until then the morning is yours." He called over his shoulder.

"Meet you where?" Bex shouted and Mr. Saunders turned and stopped. A thoughtful look on his face.

"You know, I honestly have no idea." He answered and I raised an eyebrow. "I'll have the location announced as soon as I find out." He told Bex and then turned back around and soon disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I glanced up to the smell of sweat man. "Where can I have my class," He paused to take a breath after bursting through the door. I was sad to say I was getting use to him entering when ever he pleased without even so much as knocking. "You know, when we're not in the barn?"

"Do you have clearance for-" He cut me off quickly, guessing where I was headed.

"I don't do eye scan clearances. I want something where you can't get anything off of me."

I nodded slowly, not all that surprised. "You can use the old fencing room, there are plenty of desks and it is a wide enough area you can do physical things if you get bored."

This time Jim Saunders nodded slowly and left just as quickly as he had come.

"Hey! Tell your class we're meeting in the old fencing room!" I heard him shout, probably to one of the girls.

"Oh, that man." I exclaimed, slightly shocked by the warmth in my voice. "Can't believe after everything I'm actually starting to like him!" I chucked and went back to the transcripts laid out upon my desk, covering every flat surface.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I entered the fencing room at eight fifteen after changing and spraying myself with the worst kind of cologne I could find. It was called Axe and I knew that it would absolutely fill the room and barely disguise the fact that I still smelled like sweat. I hadn't bothered showering like I had during my time with NCIS because I didn't feel the need to prove anything to these people. Something about Gibbs had made me feel that urge and something about these people made me want to be as awful as possible. So far I thought I was doing a rather marvelous job.

At eight thirty I locked the door, effectively keeping my twenty students out until nine.

At exactly nine o' two I unlocked to door and watched as twenty teenagers filed in and sat down in chairs behind a long line of tables I'd set up one after the other.

"You're late." I said and crossed my arms.

Immediately several mouths opened soon followed by all the mouths closing. The room remained silent and my lips twitched. "I see you've all been trained to never argue?" I asked and looked directly at Elizabeth.

The tiny blonde nodded and raised her hand.

I held back an eye roll and nodded for her to speak.

"We've all been trained to respond to whatever our instructors tell us and believe in its truth."

I thought about this for a moment before slowly nodded. "Even when your instructor is wrong?"

"We've been trained to think that the instructor is never wrong." Macey replied, thankfully not waiting for me to nod her in.

"Hm, well, I'm here to un-train you of that ridiculous belief." I paused and listen to the utterly silent room. "So, I repeat, you were all late to class."

I waited for a second, thinking than not a one of the twenty students had caught on. Sighing, I was about to give up when Cameron opened her mouth.

"No we weren't, you just... forgot... to unlock the door."

I sighed again. "Better, but not perfect." I was thinking of that hastily added 'forgot' in her sentence.

"Well I am only human, Mr. Saunders." She replied unexpectedly and I smiled.

"I had quite forgotten, Miss Morgan. Thank you for reminding me." I watched as she blushed and lowered her eyes and several of the girls looked about ready to attack me. Several of the girls and one of the boys. A_pparently Zachary Goode still has feelings for Cameron Morgan._ I concluded as I sat down on a stool I had found and opened my binder to give out a few notes.


	7. Spying On Jim

**Chapter Six:**

**_Spying On Jim_**

**Cammie's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Bex as I tugged on my black sweatshirt uncomfortably. Then I started to play with my hair, which was tied back in a high ponytail. A black knit cap was covering my hair so as to not leave any DNA evidence.

"Of course! I know all about his type." She replied confidently as she forced my hands to stop their fidgeting. "Once he's asleep nothing can wake him! And I'd stake my career on the fact that he's already asleep." She paused before grumbling the last part under her breath. "Especially when he gets up at five thirty in the morning to go for a nice little run!"

"All recorded analysis of other agents seems to agree with Bex's conclusion." The qeekiness of Liz's researcher ramblings were only helped by her addition of Bex's first name instead of a codename or surname.

"I don't know much about spies," Macey started and we all turned slightly to face her. "But I definitely know my men, and Mr. Saunders doesn't seem like the type to be a light sleeper..." She trailed off, not completely sure of what she was saying.

"I know it seems weird but great spies always think they are above everything and that they literally can't be hurt. _Especially_ when they sleep." Bex said curtly, not helping the fact that after almost four years Macey still didn't believe in her abilities as a spy. Either I was still the only one who'd picked up on this fact or else no one but me cared. I tended to believe the former, if only to make myself feel better.

"Sure... but-" She was cut off when Bex sighed loudly and stood up.

"Enough, we're going and we're going now." She declared and hauled me to my feet. "Right, Cammie?" She asked and stared directly at me with deep brown eyes.

"Right." I replied softly and exited the room into the dark hallway without looking back once.

"Be careful!" I thought I heard Liz call after us as I gently closed the Bex's bedroom door behind us.

"I'll do my best." I whispered to myself.

"You say something, Cam?" Bex asked as she rounded a corner.

"No!" I exclaimed a little to quickly, earning a frown from my friend.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I had finally given in and called into my CIA handler, and just let me say that going without a week talking to someone whose suppose to know every time you go to the toilet, is really annoying. He yelled at me for about an hour or so, I lost track of the time since I had turned the volume from the computer nearly off and started playing an online game. Eventually he went quiet and I turned the volume up loud enough to hear him tell me to get some sleep.

Like a good little agent I nodded and turned my computer off.

But like the bad little agent that I am I immediately showered and started watching television instead of going to bed like I'd been commanded to do.

It was about half an hour through my second James Bond movie I heard a scratching on my door.

Instead of sitting up and investigating I laid down, turned off the power to the television, closed my eyes. and did my best to relax. The lights were already turned off so I didn't even have to worry about that, although I did concentrate on making my breathing sound as even as possible for the benefit of the intruders.

"We're in," I heard a voice whisper, probably into a comms unit.

"Bex, don't!" A different voice exclaimed as a flashlight was clicked on and the beam swept across my resting form on top of the sheets but dressed in pajamas. Well, sorta. I was wearing a blue t-shirt and gray sweatpants.

_Ah, Cameron Morgan and Rebecca Baxter._ I thought as I mentally placed the voices.

"How else are we suppose to see?" Rebecca asked as she left the light on and turned her attention to my room, obviously satisfied that I was asleep.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

His room was in an odd stage of disarray, considering my experience with searching the Blackthrone boys' room. There room had been clean to the extreme, but Mr. Saunders' room looked like someone had beat us to searching it.

"It's so messy in here!" I commented as I nearly tripped over a pair of size fourteen running shoes lying in the middle of the floor.

"Over here! I found his computer!" Bex exclaimed as she whisper-yelled from across the room.

"Hush!" I replied as I cautiously made my way to her.

I waited anxiously as she turned the laptop. The screen with the standard username and password page popped up and we both frowned.

"Huh, I'd expect a little more security from someone like him." Bex mumbled as she slipped a CD into the side of the computer, allowing her entrance to the computer without the password.

"What?" I asked at the same time Bex cried out in disbelief.

"These are just a bunch of online games!" Her voice came out confused and disappointed, like her hero had really let her down.

"Chess, solitaire, poker..." I listed off all nineteen games before sighing. "Unless I'm wrong, there is nothing here."

"Good thing you're wrong." A voice whispered in my ear and I immediately went on the defensive; lashing out with my hands and feet I could sense Bex doing the same beside me. In the end, it didn't matter, I still found myself duct taped to Bex and lying on Mr. Saunders' floor.

"Why in the hell would you wake me up at an hour such as-" My mother's voice screeched as she entered exactly eleven minutes and twenty-two seconds later.

I did my best to stare up at her in an innocent, pleading manner. Problem was the whole innocent effect was ruined by the gray duct tape across my lips.

"You plan on explaining yourself?" Mr. Solomon asked and it took me a moment to realized that he wasn't talking to me and Bex, he was asking Mr. Saunders.

"No." Mr. Saunders replied, as if Mr. Solomon had really given him a choice in the matter. "But I will since I don't trust these two children to do so."

I felt Bex tense and then shake with fury. Whether she was angry about the child comment or the not to be trusted part, I'm still not sure.

"They came in here and started looking around. I waited until they hacked into my laptop before confronting them."

"And the reason you're not covered in bruises from Rebecca and Cameron defending themselves?" My mom asked and I felt my face flush.

"Well, I'm not sure they're getting very good defense training because it was rather easy to get them to this position." Mr. Saunders chucked and prodded me with his toe. "But, that's not why I called you up here."

"Oh, really?" Mr. Solomon asked sarcastically.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I elbowed Joe hard somewhere in the stomach region and then did my best to smile at the man who was slowly turning into the biggest pest of my entire life. "And why exactly did you ask Joe and I to join you in your bedroom?" _Gosh I sound like such an old cow! _I thought as I continued to beam at Jim Saunders.

His reply was so simple and yet so complicated I nearly screamed in frustration. "I'm kicking both of these girls out of my class."

* * *

**Chapter is shorter than usual but not horribly so.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Don't necessarily care if you didn't...**

**Reviews welcome.**


	8. Out Of My Room

**Wow, haven't updated anything in like forever.**

**Sorry about that.**

**Oh well, things came up.**

**But, here is the next chapter in this story at least.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:**

**_Out Of My Room_**

**_Cammie's POV_**

Three hours later and I had showered away the sting of the duct tape being ripped from my skin, my mother and Mr. Solomon's disappointed looks, and Mr. Saunders' dismissal from his class. I lay in bed and stared up at the ceiling; for the first time since getting my own room I regretted not being able to hear the comforting sound of my friend's breathing four point five feet away.

"What have you gotten yourself into now, Cammie girl?" I asked myself, a tear slipping from my eye to trail down my cheek as I pictured my father's grinning face asking me that very same question whenever I got into trouble. "I don't know, dad. I wish I did..." I trailed off as a wave a loss rushed over me.

"He's gone, Cammie. He's gone and he's not coming back. You know this so why are you crying over him all of a sudden?" I asked myself out loud as I rolled over and sat up.

I jumped out of bed and shucked my pajamas for a one-piece swimsuit. "If I'm already in trouble I might as well make the best of it." I mumbled as I wrapped a towel around my bare shoulders and headed for the pool that lay on the far side of the pond.

When I reached the building I immediately kicked off my flip-flops and dropped the towel to land in a rumpled pile on top of the black rubber shoes. I made my way to the thirty-foot deep end and dove in. I swam without surfacing all the way to the other side before turning around under water and coming up for air.

"Impressive." I heard a voice call softly and I glanced in the direction of the speaker.

"You think?" I questioned him as I kicked my way over to the side to cling to the wall.

"Yeah." The man paused as he too kicked off his shoes and rolled up his pants. He sighed as he plopped down with his feet in the water. "Your mother was always the top swimmer of her class." He said and looked out across the still water.

"Yeah, I know." I blinked and stared up into his face, trying to decide exactly what he wanted.

"I want you to know that I'm going to fix this." He answered, almost as if he'd read my mind. And maybe, in some form or another, he had.

"How?" I asked and laid my cheek against my forearm.

"I, I don't know... yet." He added self-consciously.

I nodded and pushed off from the wall and streamlined to the other side of the pool. By the time I surfaced and glanced around, any sign of Mr. Solomon was gone.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Like I promised your daughter, I'm going to fix this."

"Why?" I asked as I ran a worried hand through my thick hair.

"Because I feel responsible."

I shot him a dirty look, showing him exactly how I felt about his responsibility in the matter.

"I'm serious, Rachel. If I'd done either a better job of warning the girls off or simply finding out information about him myself then the girls wouldn't have been involved in a break in."

I sighed and straightened, looking Joe Solomon in the eye. "This is not your fault."

"It certainly isn't Cameron's or Rebecca's either." He stared at me a moment before adding, "Neither are you to blame."

"I'm the headmistress, aren't I? Isn't it my job to know what my students, let alone my own daughter, are doing?" I demanded.

"Rachel, they're spies." Joe said as if it explained everything. And in a way, it did. "You've trained them well... we all have."

"Yes, well, maybe just a little too well." I grumbled and turned away from him.

"They can never be too well trained, you know that better than most." I heard him whispered as I strode stiffly away.

"I suppose I do." I whispered, and somehow, I think he heard me.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

That morning at five thirty I was met by eighteen pairs of anger filled eyes. I smirked and decided to push them to the limit just to see how badly they wanted they wanted Morgan and Baxter back in class.

"Okay kiddies, today we're going to run the entire property." I was met by silence. "And if anyone can't make it all the way around with out stopping for a 'breather' then you all get zero's for... the rest of the month." I decided, pulling a random amount of time out from the top of my head. "Sound's like fun, huh?" I asked while using an American slang word I'd picked up from Tony DiNozzo.

"Absolutely." I heard a student grumbled as I watched a few others grind their teeth together.

"What was that? I don't think I heard you quite right?" I shouted.

"Absolutely!" All eighteen of my students thundered in response.

"Good. Lets get going. Oh, and today's rule is: No passing the teacher."

I stepped outside the barn and grinned up at the dark gray sky. My grin widened when it started to pour freezing rain. "Hope everyone remembered their sweatshirts!" I called over my shoulder as I took off at an easy jog. "And than no one is wearing white." I muttered to myself as my easy going grin faded and my usual solemn mask slid over my features.

* * *

**Bex's POV**

I rose at seven. I got dressed. I entered the dining hall and grabbed strawberry yogurt and a spoon. I sat down next to Cammie.

My morning was easy. My morning was boring.

_I can't believe I ruined the best opportunity of my entire life all for stupid curiosity about a cruel and heartless teacher!_

"What some peanut butter?" Cammie asked as she waved a celery-coated stick under my nose.

I sniffed the green vegetable for a moment before chomping down on it. "Thanks." I mumbled as I plucked another stick from Cammie's plate.

"No problem." She answered quietly as she scooped a spoonful of my yogurt with her own spoon.

We both watched as one by one dozens of other girls entered the dining hall and filled their plates with gourmet breakfast food. Unfortunately for both Cammie and I, our appetites had gone with our all access passes into Mr. Saunders' class.

"It's going to be okay, isn't it?" I asked, not liking that I needed reassurance but acknowledging the fact that I did.

"Yeah. Everything is going to be fine. Mr. Solomon told me so." Cammie replied, full of faith towards out second cutest teacher.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I exited the bathroom and stiffened, someone was in my room.

"It's just me." Joe Solomon called from his spot leaning against the closed door.

"And?" I asked as I crossed the room to rummaged around in a pile for semi clean socks before stuffing my feet into a pair of black shoes.

"I want to know the real reason you kicked Rebecca Baxter and Cameron Morgan out of your class."

I looked him straight in the eye and said, "I want you out of my room right now."

"You're hiding something. And I'm going to find out what it is." He said as he nodded and opened the door. A few moments later he was gone and I was blissfully alone once more.

_The real reason... Hiding something... Well I'm hiding the fact that I'm sixteen... As for the real reason, I'm not quite ready to admit that one. Even to myself..._ I thought and rolled my shoulders to loosen them after the high-tension conversation with Solomon.

* * *

**Another shorter chapter. **

**But like I said at the very beginning: I didn't think you'd mind the slightly shorter chapter length because I actually updated! **

**Shocker. **

**I know. **


	9. Are You Crazy

**Okay, maybe it was just because I had some free time or maybe it was because I was so happy I got reviews... either way here's another chapter for you.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**_Are You Crazy_**

**Cammie's POV**

"Hey," Liz said quietly as she slid into the chair next to mine in the library.

"Hey," I replied not bothering to look up from my book about Ancient Chinese warfare and battle strategies**. **

"Um, we're heading into town and were wondering if maybe you wanted to come with us?" Her voice was hesitant and pleading at the same time.

"Sure!" I exclaimed with false enthusiasm and unfolded myself from the black leather chair. "What's the occasion?" I asked as I dropped the book on a nearby table and tossed my bag over my left right shoulder.

"Nothing, Mr. Saunders just got bored and asked Mrs. Morgan if we could go to Roseville." Liz still hadn't gotten over calling my mom 'Mrs. Morgan'.

"So it was Mr. Saunders that invited me?" I asked cautiously and a little skeptically.

"No..." Liz said with a blush. "Macy asked if all the seniors could come and both Mr. Saunders and Mrs. Morgan agreed that would be for the best."

I thought about this for a moment before nodding. "Okay." I still hadn't quite recovered from the hurt of being kicked out of Mr. Saunders' class just under a week ago. "We'll have to stop by Bex's room and see if she wants to come with us." I added as we entered the Great Hall.

"Yeah." Liz mumbled carefully.

As bad as I was taking the dismissal, Bex was taking it eighty two times worse. Liz had carefully calculated it upon a request made by Macy.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I sauntered along slowly behind the fifteen girls accompanied by the five young men, just watching the reaction of the town's people. All twenty teens had changed out of their uniforms and were bundled up in average looking winter wear. I suppose there was the occasional designer coat or one of a kind mittens, but for the most part I didn't understand how the people of Roseville could be so blind to the fact that the Academy wasn't a school for preppy rich girls.

"People certainly see only what they want to." I mumbled as a group of teenage boys sneered and made obscene hand gestures in the direction of my students.

My lips formed a smirk as I watched Solomon ignore the boys and turn to the student's before calling, "You have three hours before you must meet us back here to walk back to the school." And with that the twenty seniors scattered like leaves blown by a strong wind.

I found myself watched as Cameron, Elizabeth, Rebecca, and Macey took off in the opposite direction of the movie theater. "Interesting." I mused as I watched the Roseville boys 'stealthily' follow them.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"They're following us." Macey said just quietly enough as to not alert our pursuers.

"Good. Let them. I'm in the mood for some whop ass!" Bex practically growled.

"Bex, they're civilians." I mumbled as I glanced over at my friend.

She sighed loudly and her shoulder's slumped dejectedly. "I know."

Nodding, I continued walking until a voice called from behind us, "Hey, ho!"

On my left side Bex's hands formed fists and on my right Liz stiffened uncomfortable. My eyes darted to Macey who tossed her hair and seemed unfazed by the shout.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" The same voice called again and something wet hit the back of Liz's jacket. I turned just in time to duck in order to avoid getting pelted by a water balloon.

"What do you losers want?" Macey asked with acceptable rudeness.

She asked her question at the same time Bex blurted, "What's your problem!"

I glanced back to see seven Roseville boys standing ten feet behind us. One had a third water balloon in his hand.

"What do you want?" I asked, repeating Macey.

"We just want to talk..." The boy with the water balloon, who I assumed was the leader, sneered.

"Really, then what's with water balloons? It's the middle of the winter if you hadn't noticed... maybe the don't teach you about season in public school." Macey turned her nose up at the boy and folded her arms over her chest.

She didn't even have time to react before the bright green balloon splattered all over her hand sewn Austrian coat.

"Are you crazy!" I exploded. "It below freezing and you're trying to soak us with water!"

"Well maybe it will teach you a lesson about coming into our town!" The boy shouted as he advanced towards us.

I felt Bex prepare to spring into action by my side. I too had more than had enough. I was ready to beat on a bunch of punk wannabes. Even if they were civilians...

The boy stopped five feet in from of us and glared.

"To chicken to come any closer?" I whispered loud enough for his friends, who'd all drawn up behind him, to hear.

Anger washed over his face and he drew back his hand, ready to hit me. I was prepared to defend myself. What I wasn't prepared for was what happened next.

The boy swung and I tensed. But before he connected a black shape stepped between me and the Roseville boy, effectively shoving him backwards into his friends.

"The next time you attack one of my students I'll have the lot of you arrested." I stared up at Mr. Saunders, not sure if I was more surprised by the fact that he'd called me one of his students or if I was just started because I hadn't seen him approach.

All seven boys glared fiercely up at Mr. Saunders. Including the one he'd knocked to the ground.

"Come, girls. I hear the bakery that just opened has coffee." And with that Mr. Saunders turned us around and ushered us forward. I was so distracted that I didn't even notice he'd place a hand at the small of my back until he removed it to walk away, leaving us alone in front of the bakery.

Bex, Liz, Macey, and I glanced at one another before shuddering and heading inside to warm up.

"My coat is ruined!" Liz sobbed once we'd sat down with steaming cups of either coffee or hot chocolate.

She and Macey had both removed their soggy articles of clothing and laid them over the backs of chairs in hope they'd be dry by the time we had to head back.

"So is mine, only it's at least ten times expensive." Macey commented as she eyed her coat.

We all nodded, knowing Macey wasn't bragging about her money she was just stating a simply fact. Although, the fact that she had even mentioned money at all betrayed her irritation with the current situation we found ourselves in.

"What do you think you have happened if Mr. Saunders hadn't showed up when he did?" I asked out loud.

Bex smirked and Macey shot me one of her trademark 'well duh' looks before Liz answered. "We would have beaten them into bloody pulps and walked away laughing."

Silence met her comment and she glanced around. "What?" She asked innocently.

I made eye contact with Bex and then Macey before the three of us burst into laughter.

"What?" Liz asked again as Bex thumped her on the back. It wasn't long before our little blonde friend started to giggle along with us.

"I'll be right back," I said through laughs as I exited the bakery and went around the building to find the bathroom on the other side. Heading back I felt someone watching me. I covertly glanced around and spotted Mr. Saunders, leaning against a pay phone.

I frowned as I re-entered the bakery to join my friends.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

Mr. Saunders filled me in on the incident once the girl arrived back. After he did I immediately called Cammie, Rebecca, Elizabeth, and Macey in to see me. They quickly confirmed the story and I that that was the end of it. If only it had been...

That night Hal from security called me and told me that the police were here to see me.

"Thanks, Hal. Standard procedure." I replied and hung up. I then reached under my desk to hit a hidden button that was fingerprint sensitive. Instants later the halls were filled with the sound of CODE RED CODE RED blaring into every room.

Standard procedure allowed Hal to stall the police for about ten minutes in order to make sure the Code Red went smoothly.

"What is this all about?" I asked myself as Joe slipped into my office to perch on the couch.

"Well if you don't know then I certainly don't know." Joe replied even though I hadn't actually asked him.

I just nodded and flipped through the cameras, watching my teachers shepherd students into rooms. The five boys were tucked away into a separate corridor and locked in with four of our male staff member, just in case anyone asked...

I then waited, none to patiently, for Hal to deliver Officer Gavin Cavell, Officer Nicholas Gram, and Officer Monique Mann to my door. I knew the identities of the officers, their course records, and had run complete background checks on them and their entire families going back three generations before they even arrived. The only interesting tidbit I'd recovered is that Officer Mann's family claimed they were descendants of Napoleon Bonaparte.

"Of course you are," I mused sympathetically as I continued to read about the woman.

Everything appeared to be in order, no secret KGB connections or red flags involving Islamic terrorism in any of the three officer's files.

"What are they here for." I asked again and this time Joe remained silent, probably reading about the three officers as well.


	10. What's With The Cops

**Chapter Nine:**

**_What's With The Cops_**

**Bex's POV**

"Cammie, what's going on?" I asked as I burst into her room and placed my hands on my hips.

"I don't know." Cammie replied and sat up, dropping her thick book to lie on the bed beside her.

I shot her one of my trademark 'I don't believe you' looks before cocky a hip and crossing my arm over my chest. "Uh huh."

"I don't! Why does everyone always assume I know everything! Just because I'm the headmistress' daughter doesn't mean I get special treatment any more than the rest of you!"

I reeled back, alarmed that my usually calm and collected friend and dove off the deep end. "Whoa, sorry-" But I was cut off before I could finished my apology.

"You are sorry!" Cammie emphasized the word 'are' a little too much for my temper to take and I opened my mouth to speak. I unintentionally narrowed my eyes, betraying the fact that I was about to go on the offensive. "No! You don't get to criticize me! Not when you've been moping around for the last week over a stupid class! Not when you burst into my room! Get out!" Cammie's chest heaved and she sucked in raged breaths between each exclamation. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

I was forced into the hallway by her rough shove. I was sad to say I had been unprepared for an attack by my best friend.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed and slammed the door in my face.

I took another step back and then shuddered before steeping forward and reaching for the doorknob. I was just in time to hear the lock click shut.

Now I knew that I could pick the lock in under twenty seconds. Okay, maybe twenty-two... but I also knew that a Gallagher Girl never, and I mean _never_, breaks into her fellow sister's room. Not even when that sister needed for you to do that very thing the most.

Instead I shocked my head and backed into my own room, unsure of what had just happened.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

As soon as I slammed the door shut and had locked it I sank to the floor and sobbed. First silently then softly into the shelter of my arms wrapped around my knees. When I realized I was making audible noise I stood on shaky legs and slipped into the bathroom where I turned the shower on and leaned against the closed door. The cool water hitting the frosted glass felt good against the hair that was plastered to my forehead.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked out loud. "I'm not one for hysterics!" I swiped the back of my hand over my eyes and then drew my knees up to form a tight little ball with my body. "I always leave that job to Bex!" I was officially hysterical. "I need my friends..." I whispered. "Or my mom..." I trailed off again. "Nope, definitely my friends." I repeated and jumped to my feet and turned the water off.

I unlocked my door and dashed across the hall and fell into Bex's arms, sobbing like I hadn't done since my dad didn't come home. It wasn't long before both Macey and Liz were helping Bex hold me. I could practically hear the question going through everyone's mind, _"What's wrong with Cammie?"_

The answer: I don't know...

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

I stared at the officers. "What? Can you repeat that?" I asked, shocked enough that I couldn't even process what the woman in front of me was saying.

"Miss," She started and I quickly corrected her.

"Mrs." I mumbled and she bit back a sigh and most likely the eye roll that would have accompanied the noise.

"Mrs. Morgan, we have reason to believe that one of your male teachers is have inappropriate relation with one of your students."

The obvious questions rose to mind: Which girl? Which teacher?

But instead I asked, "What makes you believe this?"

The female officer glanced at her male counterparts. The older of the two men cleared his throat and spoke. "We have eyewitnesses that reported a man who claimed to be a teacher kissing and um, a, err..." The color of the man's face rose and he coughed.

The younger male officer stepped in and finished. "Groping one of your students."

"Eye witness?" Joe asked skeptically, speaking for the first time since the officers entered my office.

All three officer's eyes narrowed and finally Monique Mann opened her mouth. "Several teenage girls from Roseville reported seeing and man with black hair and green eyes inappropriately touching one of the girls that they know from the Academy."

At the description of the teacher I felt Joe stiffen beside me and my heart skipped a beat. "Joe?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, Rachel?" He answered immediately.

"I know it wasn't you. But I need you to look me in the eyes and say it."

"It wasn't me, Rachel."

I stared into he green eyes that had gone flat and serious due to the conversation. I then turned back to the officers who all wore identical looks of skepticism. "Did the girls give you any more information about the description of the man?" I asked slowly.

The younger man, Nicholas Gram shrugged. "They just said he was," The man flipped open a notebook and read off the sheet. "Sexy enough to be a Calvin Klein underwear model."

"Forgive us if we think you fit the description to the T." Officer Mann added with a quick up and down of Joe's frame.

"Problem with that is that three teachers went on the trip today. One female and two male." I said slowly and sat back down in my desk chair, Joe continued to stand beside me. "And both of the men have black hair and green eyes."

"Well that is a convenient problem now isn't." Officer Cavell sneered.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I knew something was wrong when I stepped out of the bathroom to find my room phone ringing. "Hello?" I asked as I picked the receiver up. I could immediately tell, from the white noise in the background that I was on speaker.

"I want you in my office in two minutes." Rachel Morgan's voice was calm and deadly.

I glanced down at my towel-clad waist. "I'm not dress. I just got out of the shower." I replied slowly.

"Then get dressed and get down here in three minutes." She allowed before slamming her receiver down.

I slowly tugged on my boxers and then low handing jeans before sliding a black polo with the Academy logo on the left lapel over my head. "Wonder what she wants." I mumbled to myself as I glanced at my wristwatch and locked my room door behind me.

Rachel Morgan's office door was shut, but that didn't deter me. I walked right in without knocking. I walked right in and came face to face with a blank faced Solomon, and murderous looking Morgan, and three cops who looked skeptical right up until I stepped inside.

"Crap, you are a sexy devil." I blinked and did a doubly take in the direction of the female officer.

"Uh, you wanted something?" I shook my head slightly and turned my attention back to Mrs. Morgan.

"Yes. These officers have some questions for you, if you wouldn't mind answering."

"Not at all." I replied and grinned at the officers. "What can I do for you?"

The officers all exchanged looks before the older man reached out and hand and introduced himself. "I'm Officer Gavin Cavell and this is my partner, Nicholas Gram."

"I'm Monique Mann." The female officer added.

All three stared at me until I finally clued in and introduced myself. "I'm Jim Saunders."

"Jim Saunders and Joe Solomon..." Officer Mann muttered as she scribbled something in a notebook. "You two wouldn't happen to be related, would you?"

"No. I don't have any living family nor have I ever had siblings." Solomon answered immediately.

I too shook my head. "No, I've got a ton of siblings, all girls, and he isn't one of them." And I jabbed my finger in Solomon's direction.

"Kinda interesting how you both look a lot alike." Officer Gram said slowly.

"I'd like the record to state that I'm offended by that comment." Solomon growled.

"Yeah, I'm way more handsome that he is." I smirked and then my expression turned serious. "What's this all about."

"There were reports made by several teenagers from Roseville claiming that there was a teacher kissing a student." Rachel Morgan said in a dull voice.

I nodded slowly, trying to figure out where this was going.

"And these officers think that you're the teacher."

I continued to nod.

"Are you going to say something?" Mrs. Morgan asked.

"What do you want me to say?" The room was silent so I continued. "I've never touched one of your girls in an inappropriate manner."

"You're a new teacher, how am I suppose to believe you?" Rachel Morgan asked.

"Would you mind if we talked to the girl?" Officer Cavell interjected before I could reply.

"Can you tell us which girl I supposedly assaulted?" I asked angrily.

Officer Gram nodded and flipped open his notebook to read off the name. "The Roseville girls only have a first name... Cammie."

At the sound of Cameron's nickname I knew I was in trouble. "You bastard!" Mrs. Morgan shrieked and flung herself in my direction.

Solomon caught her around the waist before she could reach me and I stepped back with my hands in the air to give off the impression of surrender, even though I was ready to do anything but. My body was tensed and ready for either fight or flight.

"Calm down Rachel." Solomon soothed.

"Who is Cammie?" Officer Gram asked, his young eyes wide with surprise.

"Her daughter." I replied and pointed a single finger in Rachel Morgan's direction as I kept my hands in the air.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I was red eyed but done sobbing by the time I was called to the library. I entered the room and spotted my mom seated in a chair with Mr. Solomon squeezing her shoulder and there was another woman was sitting across the table from her.

"Cammie?" The woman looked up and I nodded.

"Yes, what's going on?" I asked softly.

"Would you mind stepping out?" The woman asked Mr. Solomon, glancing at my mother for permission.

My mom nodded and Mr. Solomon squeezed her shoulders one more time before passing me on his way out the door.

"Who are you?" I asked the woman.

"Officer Monique Mann."

"What do you want? What's going on?" I repeated as I took a seat across from the woman and next to my mother.

"Cammie, it's about Mr. Saunders." My mom said and I could tell she was fighting back tears.

I glanced across the table to find the other woman staring at me as if she could read my mind if she looked hard enough.

"What about Mr. Saunders?"

"Cammie, I understand that this may be difficult but I need you to tell us the truth. Has Mr. Saunders ever touched you inappropriately?" Officer Monique Mann asked quietly.

I stared at her and then glanced over to find my mom studding me just as closely. "No..." I replied slowly. "He hasn't."

"Cammie, you need to tell the truth." My mom whispered. "You aren't in any trouble and nothing is going to happen to you if you just tell us the truth."

"Mom, Mr. Saunders hasn't touched me since the first day I met him."

My mom blinked and tried to remember back to how he'd come in contact with me because I sure wasn't going to talk about a gun range in front of a police officer.

"Are you sure?" Officer Monique Mann asked again, drawing my attention back to her.

"Yes." I replied and then asked a question of my own. "Why would you think he'd touched me?"

"There were witnesses that saw a black haired teacher touching a girl who was identified as 'Cammie' earlier today." The officer replied.

"Would these witnesses be teenagers from Roseville?"

"Yes, why?" Officer Monique Mann asked, stunned that I'd figured it out.

"Because Mr. Saunders protected me and a few of my friends from a group of boys today. I'm pretty sure the one guy was not happy about being embarrassed in front of his friends."

"Did you know about this?" The officer asked my mom.

"Yes. Mr. Saunders told me about it then all four girls confirmed it." My mom now looked stunned as well.

I glanced at the officer. "Maybe my friends and I should be more careful in Roseville from now on. The teenagers there don't like me because I dumped one of their own."

"Oh yeah," Officer Monique Mann asked me. "Which boy?"

"Josh Abrams." I replied instantly.

And unidentifiable emotion washed over the woman's face. "Ahh, you're that Cammie."

My mother frowned and I ducked my head. Apparently my name was known across the town.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I replied with more confidence than I felt.


	11. Calling The Operatives

**Chapter Ten:**

**_Calling The Operatives_**

**Alex's POV**

"So, you gonna ask me any questions or just continue to stare at me like this until you get bored. Cuz I'm already there and gone." When neither man answered I sighed and leaned back in my chair while sitting in a classroom, setting my sock covered feet up on the table in front of me. "Because you two may not have anything to do but I have a class to teach at five-thirty."

Both men opened their mouths and asked me a question at the same time.

"Where are your shoes?" Came from the older guy.

And, "What do you mean 'five-thirty'? In the morning?"

I smirked and answered both. "I wasn't expecting police officers so I didn't bother to pull on my fuzzy bunny slippers." Without pause I went on. "I teach a P.E. class of sorts early in the morning. It starts around five-thirty depending when everyone wakes up."

"Ahh," The younger man nodded and scribbled something down in his notepad.

"Humph," The older man grunted and frowned scornfully at me.

"Now that I've answered your questions are you going to answer mine?" I asked, not expecting to get an answer.

Right as usual, both men once again continued to ignore me.

"Well this is fun," I mumbled under my breath as I glanced at the clock on the wall that showed it was after nine.

"Are you having or have you ever had sex with a student?" Officer Cavell blurted out of nowhere.

Since I'd gone through strict interrogation training I was prepared to answer. "No." My voice was even and my face calm.

"Really, all that power... and you've never once thought about using it?" Officer Gram practically purred and my gaze shifted to the young man's face. His expression was far easier to read, full suspicion and scrutiny. As where the older man was obviously more experienced and I was having a harder time getting a read off of him.

"No. Why would I need to hook up with a teenage girl, a student, when there are literally thousands of women that would die to even get me to glance in their general direction?"

The older man snorted while the younger guy looked away, but not before I caught his look of jealously.

Officer Gram cleared his throat and returned his gaze to my face. "Then are you involved with anyone? Have a girlfriend?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." I replied and stood up halfway causing both officers to jump and tense. "Here's a picture of her." I pulled my wallet out of the back of my jeans and withdrew a photo of a young woman who I'd never met but knew everything about.

"What's her name?" Officer Cavell asked as he took the photo then handed it to his partner.

"Janie Jones-Smith. Well, actually her name is January but she thinks that the stupidest thing she's ever heard of so we call her Janie." I recited with false casualness.

"'We?'" Both officers asked at the same time and I bit back a grin, knowing they'd fallen for my trick.

"My family, our friends."

"And her family?"

"No, they insist upon calling her _January_." I wrinkled my nose in fake distaste.

"Ah, so how long have you two known each other?"

"Our whole lives. We grew up down the street from one another, my closest in age sister was her best friend."

"How many sisters do you have?"

I leaned back in my chair, dropping my feet. "Let's see, one, two, six, seven. Seven but one died so I guess six." I finally finished.

"Your sister died and you can talk about her death that easily?" Officer Gram seemed shocked but I figured it was actually skepticism.

"Infant death syndrome. It was before I was born." I explained easily.

"Are you the oldest, a middle child or the-"

I cut him off. "I'm the absolute youngest. Once my parents got their son they quite popping out kids."

"So I suppose you're the favorite then." Officer Cavell stated and wrote something down.

I pretended to be uncomfortable. "I suppose you could look at it that way. I've never felt that I was loved any more or less than my sisters."

"How old is your oldest sister?"

"God, I don't know! Um, maybe thirty-nine?"

"You don't know." This time Officer Gram didn't even bother to hide his skepticism.

"No, I don't really know any of my siblings 'cept Carissa whose only ten months, or something like that, older than me."

There was a long silence before Officer Cavell finally asked another question. "What's Jim short for?"

I did my best to act aloof and defensive towards the question. "James Saunders the fourth. But I've always gone by Jim other than the brief period before I could speak when everyone called me J.J. Jr."

"Who was the first person to call you Jim over J.J. Jr." Officer Gram looked pained having to say my original nickname.

"Janie." I whispered, putting as much pretend love and affection in my eyes and voice as I could.

"Janie." Both men said together. "Got her number by any chance?"

"Of course." And I handed it over, knowing that the MI6 agent would cover for my perfectly while deciding whether to connect me to Jones or not. In this case, I figured she'd probably decide to put me in touch with the superiors.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"Do you think he touched Cammie? Or any other girl for that matter?" Joe asked softly, coming up behind me in my office and placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and turned towards him, wrapping my arms around his waist for reassurance. "No. But he is a very good liar."

Joe nodded. "But is Cammie?"

I thought about this for a moment before shaking my head. "Yes, but not towards me. I've always been able to read my daughter. I believe she is telling the truth. I am even very close to believing Jim's theory about the teenagers trying to get back at him."

"Well, you have to admit it has a high likelihood percentage."

"Yes, well, I don't really want to believe that children could be... be so... so awful!" I exclaimed thumping Joe on the chest in anger.

He accepted my outburst without objection and hugged me close when I'd calmed down. "For what it is worth, even though Jim Saunders is a jackass I don't think he's a child molester."

"That's the other thing, Joe, Cammie turns eighteen soon. Soon she won't be a child, legally. Soon..."

"Hush, Rachel, nothing is going to happen to your daughter as long as we both still have life in our bodies."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

It was the next morning when I climbed out of bed and dressed in my sweats and a t-shirt. I jogged all the way to the barn; fearful I'd be late considering I hadn't been getting up at the crack of dawn lately.

"Cammie?" Macey's voice questioned loudly as she was the first to glance up and spot me.

"Cammie!" Liz squealed and flung her arms around me.

"What am I, chopped liver?" A haughty British voiced from behind our trio and we turned to face Bex.

"It's good to have you back in class, Rebecca, Cameron." Mr. Saunders called from the corner where he was kneeling next to Jessica who had her shapely leg bared well past decency.

I frowned and quickly assessed the situation. Mr. Saunders appeared to be tightening the knee brace the girl was wearing. "You okay, Jessica?" I called back.

This caused Mr. Saunders to glance up for the first time since Bex and I had entered the barn. His frown was offset by the fact that his eyes stayed happy.

_Wrong. Very, very wrong. _I thought decisively.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Jessica called back, her annoying voice filled with a tone telling me very clearly to back off. Whatever she was doing, or trying to do, she didn't want to be interrupted.

It is obviously not common knowledge what happened last night. And that was when I realized I hadn't even told my friends. I glanced at the three of them and slowly lifted my hand to rub a spot on my brow just past the right eyebrow.

Macey's trademark blue eyes widened.

Bex grinned like a cat spotting it's pray.

And sweet little Liz immediately started going through all the information in her head trying to figure out exactly what was going to be discussed.

The operatives had been called.


	12. How Wrong They Were

**Wow I haven't been on in like forever. So I'm just gonna start up where I left off as if no time went by...**

**The reason it took me forever to post a new chapter was because I was on vacation! No, seriously. I went on a week long school trip right after I got home then three days after I went on another school trip with a different group over a weekend. The day after I got back I went on a third trip... and I only just got home.**

**Wow.**

**Whatever, I'm back now! **

**Here is your long awaited chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**_How Wrong They Were_**

**Zach's POV**

"Are you back, like for real?" I asked Cammie as I jogged beside her.

"Yes."

"You're not gonna, like, disappear on me or anything?" I tried for humor.

She spared me a second to shot a strange look in my direction. "No..."

"Good."

She didn't reply.

I cleared my throat but kept running alongside her. "So, uh, do you know what the CODE RED was all about?" I questioned lamely.

"No." Her reply was curt and she refused to glance in my direction again.

"Oh, a, okay."

When I couldn't think of anything else to say and she made no attempt to talk with me I got the clue and backed off, picking up my pace and running out ahead of her.

As I ran my thoughts turned to the day I'd ended things between us. It was the worst day of my life for several reasons, only one of them pertaining to Cammie...

I had long ago realized that I was too broken to ever spend my life with someone. That someone being, in this case since I'm not homosexual, a woman. And I'd realized soon after that Cammie honestly expected her man to be the type to love her forever and stick by her side through thick and thin.

Now long after I came to those conclusions I ended things permanently between Cammie and I in the only way I knew how, I broke her heart. Or I guess a better comparison is that I ripped her heart out, mounted it on a spike, and used it for target practice. Needless to say she'd never, not in a million year, ever forgive me. It was what I had wanted to accomplish.

But then, why was I so upset about her not turning to me, not speaking to me, and not trusting me?

I'll tell you why: Because I'm messed up.

Plain and simple.

"I guess I'll just have to live with myself for the rest of my life. Alone." I grumbled under my breath. Not too pleased to see 'Mr. Perfect Pants' already heading back towards me seeming to be running in a steady jog. "God I hate that man!" I exclaimed angrily as I picked my pace up, trying to keep my panting to a minimum.

If only I'd known just how wrong I'd turn out to be. Maybe then I wouldn't have done some of what I ending up doing...

* * *

**Macey's POV**

"Please tell us why you've called us all together in this spider infested rat hole?" I asked in a faux haughty tone, glancing around calmly at my surrounding that did indeed resemble a rat hole and was in fact full of spiders.

My question was rewarded with glares from both Bex and Liz. But when I glanced at Cammie she just gave me a look of sad understanding.

_I really hate that she knows me so well._ I thought decisively.

"Well?"

Cammie let out a sigh. "We need to do something about Mr. Saunders. He has to be stopped."

"There certainly is something... off... about him." I supplied helpfully.

Bex groaned and Liz pouted. "I think you're both crazy." The petite blonde declared with utter sincerity. "Mr. Saunders is the most wonderful teacher Gallagher Academy has ever had!"

I winced at the total faith and admiration her tone held.

"I hate to agree, but I really like him to. He's amazing! And not just his body, which, don't get me wrong, is absolutely spectacular. But I'm talking about his skill, his charisma, his presence in a room..."

She went on but I'd ceased to listen to her, instead I met and held Cammie's gaze. She'd sensed the same thing I had.

There was something dreadfully wrong going on at our beloved school and Mr. Jim Saunders was at the heart of it all.

At least, that's what Cammie and I were both sure off...

* * *

**Summary of Cameron Morgan's and Macey McHenry's discussion.**

**_1.) Mr. Saunders never seems happy but his eyes always 'smile' even at inappropriate times such as during a torture withstanding film shown to us by Mr. Solomon. _**

**_2.) Either Mr. Saunders is a complete idiot and doesn't realized how many women he is attracting (example: Jessica Boden's trampy legs) or he is just not into women. _**

**_3.) Both Headmistress Morgan and Mr. Solomon seem to fear Mr. Saunders. Because they fear he'll leave without teaching us, or, his ability to do wonderful/terribly things. The cause of the fear has not just been decided. _**

**_4.) There is no way Jim Saunders is a real person. Despite his incredible alias in the form of family connections and friendship ties._**

**_5.) It will be very difficult to proceed without some sort of back up from a higher up. _**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

It was after midnight when Macey and I finished with our 'Operatives Analysis'. It was childish compared to what we would have come up with had Bex and Liz been with us... but, regardless we were rather pleased with ourselves and our aptitude to pick apart a subject. Especially when that subject was a well like and highly trained American spy.

If only we'd known then just how wrong we were... about everything.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I hit the shower before falling into bed for the night, knowing I'd be back up at the crack of dawn running all over again.

But I'd gotten quite a few cobwebs in my hair during my excursion through the 'secret' passageways. Not that I was complaining. My short journey was well worth it.

Well worth it indeed...

I should use this as an opportunity for revenge. I mulled this thought over for half an hour before rising and retrieving my blow horn from my gears.

"Oh, I love being me." I said and smiled before heading out into the hallway.


	13. Rain And Power

**Okay, I know its been a while... since I've updated.**

**Forgive me.**

**Here's another chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

_**Rain And Power**_

**Alex's POV**

"Good morning girls, I'm glad to see everyone looking so well rested." I grinned widely as several of my pupils shot me dirty looks. "I'm so happy that the midnight blow horn incident didn't keep anyone from joining me for a jog this morning." My smile held in place as thunder roared and the skies opened up, pouring rain down onto the already dewy grass. "Hmm, this otta' be interesting." I murmured and glanced over my shoulder.

"Mr. Saunders, with all due respect," Zach paused and took a breath.

"Do go on."

He rolled his eyes before continuing. "You can't honestly expect us to run in this kind of weather."

I bobbed my head slightly and let this thought hang heavily in the air. "Show of hands, who thinks we should _not _run in the rain."

Zach's hand shot up in a cocky one-finger acknowledgement of my question. He glanced around and seconds later Clive and Patrick's hands joined his. The four boys glared at Mario until he reluctantly raised his hand.

Nodding I turned to the girls, and Jonas. "What about you lot?" I watched as one by one the girls made eye contact with one another until Bex mumbled something to Cameron.

She turned to face me and glanced at Zach before taking a deep breath and meeting my questioning gaze. "We're up to it if you are, Mr. Saunders."

I raised an eyebrow and set my hands on my hips as I stared out at the open grassy area. Lightning lit up the entire sky and thunder boomed. Then the power went out in the barn.

"Tell me this place has a backup generator."

"Um..." This was spoken by Cameron. "Normally it does, but when you went tearing through the school at midnight blowing a blow horn someone accidentally broke it."

"The backup generator for the barn is located in the senior hall?" I asked in sarcastic disbelief.

"Yeah…" she dragged out her word.

"Why?"

"Because that's where it was put." Someone, not Cameron, snapped. I thought it was Claire Blazek but I didn't actually believe she'd have enough courage to snap at an authority figure.

"Ah, we're back to not asking questions."

"You want us the ask questions, fine, I'll ask one!" This voice belonged to Anna Fetterman; I could just barely make out her tiny shape in the darkness. "What were you trying to accomplish by waking us up in the middle of the night!"

I shrugged and then remembered they couldn't see me. "I wanted to see how you'd react when you came here this morning. Considering I can't work you to death because one of you was clumsy enough to break the backup generator, we'll just have to try the experiment again sometime."

A loud groan echoed through the room and I chuckled silently. "So, who knows where the flashlights are kept?"

"I thought you said we weren't going to get worked to death!" Clive complained loudly.

"Who here heard me say that, and in case you hadn't noticed I can't see your hands so you'll have to shout your answers out to me." When no one spoke I simply said, "Exactly."

"I found the flashlights!" Jonas yelled and passed me a heavy box filled with the flashlights you have to shake to re-charge.

"Okay, then, this obviously isn't going to work." I said as I shined the weak, purple-ish light around the barn. "Anyone else got a brilliant idea?"

"Yeah, how about we go back to the main building and wait out the storm there." Zach supplied helpfully... not.

"Sure, you do that. In the mean time I'll stay here with whoever wants anything other than a zero for the rest of the week."

"Tomorrow is Saturday. This is the last day of the week." Zach sneered and left the barn.

A heartbeat later Clive and Patrick followed him out.

I turned towards Mario; I could barely see him shaking his head.

"I guess no one told them that I grade on a Wednesday to Wednesday scale."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"You don't honestly think he'll run them in this weather, do you?" I asked Joe as we stood in the front hall looking out over the area Jim usually had the student's running. Unfortunately for Joe and I, the rain was falling so hard we couldn't see that far out.

"No. But just in case I have the cook making soup for breakfast."

Not really hearing his teasing tone, I continued. "I mean, no one is that crazy... right?"

"Rachel, they're fine. Jim's not stupid enough to run them in this weather."

"You sure about that?" Zach asked from behind us as we turned to see three teenagers standing about twenty feet away. As they neared I noticed the puddles they were creating where ever they stepped.

"You should go get dried off." I responded instantly, my motherly instincts kicking in.

"Where are the others?" Joe asked cautiously, keeping his tone and face blank.

Zach shrugged. "We're the only ones that left. Mr. Saunders said he'd give use zeros but it just wasn't worth getting hypothermia."

"Go take a shower you three; I'll got get the others." Joe said the first part loudly and then the last part quietly as if was directed at me.

"Careful, Mr. Solomon. They power in the barn is out!" Clive called after him.

"That's his fault too," Zach grumbled and I frowned at the disgust in his voice.

* * *

**I don't know if anyone is familiar with some of my other stories, but I was re-reading one to get fresh ideas when I noticed that two of the minor character were named Clive and Patrick. **

**So, don't know if anyone else noticed that, but I thought it was kinda funny I guess, especially since I didn't do it on purpose.**

* * *

**Bonus points to whoever guesses which other story I used the names Clive and Patrick.**


	14. Three Days From Now

**Trying to make up for my time spent shirking from writing, so here's another chapter. **

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Bex's POV **

We all sat in a widely spaced circle with flashlights clutched in our palms.

Mr. Saunders had instructed the remaining seventeen of us to close our eyes and turn our flashlights off. We sat in utter silence, listening to the rain hammer on the roof. It was peaceful, relaxing, and absolutely totally completely utterly... the most boring thing I'd ever experienced.

Someone breathed out deeply and I had to bit my lip from making a snarky comment that I knew would get me into trouble.

My shoulders drooped, then tensed, then I rolled them. I continued to sit for 15 more seconds before opening my eyes without thinking twice.

Mr. Saunders was crouched in front of me, his flashlight shining directly into my eyes, temporarily blinding me.

I let out a soudless yelp and fell backwards. My training kicked in and I sat back up, ready to kick the smug arsehole in the face, anger flashed hottly in my eyes.

"Miss Baxter, I do not believe I instructed you to open your eyes." He spoke so softly that I knew no one else had heard him. "Close your eyes until I instruct you to open them."

_How does he do that?_ I wondered as he stood and moved silently in the opposite directing, heading towards Mick who was twitching like puppy having its .

I wanted to see if she would receive the same treatment, but Mr. Saunders shone his flashlight over his shoulder and without turning around somehow managed to illuminate my face. I quickly lowered my eyelashes and hoped that he hadn't seen me watching. It was off, the purple lights were just soft enough that you couldn't see the light through your eye lips. I'd have to keep that in mind...

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Listen girls and boys, what do you heard."

One of the girls opened her mouth and let out a single syllable before I stopped her with clicking noise made with my tongue.

"I didn't give you permission to speak." I waited until a few people caught on before shinning my light on Elizabeth's raised hand.

"Yes, Miss Sutton, what do you hear?"

"Rain."

"Yes, anything else."

She hesitated and cocked her head to the side. Finally she shook her head and said, "No."

"Anyone else want to try."

"All the hands went down except one."

"Miss McHenry."

"Mr. Solomon is about five seconds away from entering the barn. Three… two… one."

A noise sounded at the other end of the barn and I allowed them to open their eyes. "Very good, Miss McHenry. I'm rather impressed." The lights came on right then and I glanced at the girl I'd just complemented.

Her cheeks were stained with a telltale blush and even though her head was bowed I could just make out a small smile.

"I was under the assumption that you were going running." Solomon said as he stopped next to my shoulder.

"I want you to form a line going from youngest to oldest without talking." I shouted and then turned to answer Solomon's questioning tone. "Whoever would have given your that idea?"

We both knew the answer to neither so he didn't bother to reply.

"Did you honestly think I'd make them run in the rain? Do you think I'd want to run in this?" I filled my words with heavy disbelief.

"I think you would make them run, yes. But I don't think you yourself would run in this, no."

"Fair enough. But I'm more likely to run in this than risk them running around the pond and back."

Solomon's face, outlined briefly from a flash of lighting, showed how strong his skepticism was.

"Does it look like the rain is going to let up anytime soon?" Turning away from Solomon, I face the line of girls and two boys.

"I should stop in about an hour."

"It's obviously raining pretty hard right now, you're sopping." I ran my flashlight from his head to his feet where a puddle was forming on the mats.

"Obviously." He said wryly and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I've got a towel on that chair over there," I pointed. "You're welcome to it."

He gave me a funny look that I couldn't quite read in the dark before nodding curtly and crossing the room to retrieve the towel.

"Okay ladies and gents, sound off. Who's the youngest?"

The birthdays ranged from January 3 to November 16, although there were a few eighteen turning nineteen, just turned eighteen, and even a few seventeen turning eighteen in the class.

"Good job, Cameron, you said your birthday is January 28?"

"Yes, Mr. Saunders."

"That's three days from now."

"Uh huh."

"Interesting."

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

_Oh God, what the heck does that mean?_ I watched Mr. Saunders saunter towards the west door of the barn, Mr. Solomon had left it open, and my eyes strayed towards his butt. _He's so cute._ I blinked and shook my head to clear my unruly thoughts. _I am so dead if anyone finds out I like the teacher... wait a second, everyone has a crush on the new guy. I might as well too, right? _

I pondered these thoughts as Mr. Saunders loudly shut the door, effectively quieting all the rumblings that had been going on around me.

"Solomon says the rain isn't going to end for another hour so I guess that mean..." the power came back on and everyone looked up." On second thought, we can progress with our after run workout. Want to join us, Solomon?"

"Thank you, I will."

Mr. Saunders grinned and I knew Mr. Solomon had no idea what he was in for.

I doubted we knew what we were in for.

Someone groaned loudly and I glanced back to see Kim rubbing her lower back and Courtney rubbing her abs.

Glancing back to the front I caught Mr. Saunders' smirk.


	15. The Bex Explosion

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_**The Bex Eplosion**_

**Rachel's POV**

A loud crash sounded on the door of my office and I glanced up, embarrassingly startled. Instead of Jim, like I'd expected, Joe came staggering in.

"Joe, what's wrong?" I asked and came around my desk in order to help Joe fall onto my couch like old dog after a long walk.

He groaned loudly and laid his head back as he stretched out.

"Joe?"

He groaned again and ran a hand through his hair. It stuck straight up, the rain acting as a gel.

"Don't make me ask again, Joe."

Sighing, Joe finally answered my question. "I'm not as young as I used to be."

"That's all?"

"That's all."

Silenced fell for a few heartbeats before I burst out laughing.

"It's not that funny." He grumbled, his face turning down in displeasure.

"Yes it is." I continued to laugh and stood up, moving back around to take a seat behind my desk. "What happened? Did he make the students run?"

"No." He paused and I forced myself not to sign and roll my eyes as I waited for him to continue. "They were doing something in the dark when I came in." Another long, annoying pause. "Then he had them do something else."

"Very descriptive." I remarked wryly and this time I did roll my eyes. Although, but to my dissatisfaction, Joe had his eyes closed when I did it.

Joe waved a hand dismissively. "Then the lights came on and he challenged me to join them in their work out."

"Mm hmm, so you and he stood and watched and chatted like two junior high girls while-"

He cut me off. "No, that's what I was expecting, well, minus the 'chatting'. But he actually works out with them! And the regimen... dear Lord I've never done so many push-ups and sit-ups in a single sitting since I was eighteen!"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Uh huh, it can't be that bad."

Joe opened his eyes and gave me a chilling stare. "Trust me, Rachel, that man could have been the death of me."

I wanted to roll my eyes. I wanted to sigh and laugh it off.

But... well, we weren't really sure what Jim is capable of and what his history is and, well, if Joe thinks Jim is some sort of workout monster... I guess that is the least of our worries. It could be much worse, I think.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Check in."

"It's been almost three weeks since you last checked in." The voice was resigned to the fact that I was going to do whatever I want to do.

"Do you have a point?" My tone was wonderfully sarcastic, in character with Jim Saunders rather than the real Alex.

"I suppose we're lucky you checked in at all, aren't we?"

"I suppose you are." My reply lacked all inflection and it almost scared me how little I seemed to care.

"Would you have checked in when you were supposed to it that idiot hadn't given you that foney number?

I rolled my eyes. "I guess we'll never know." The saddest thing was, yes, I would have. I would have respected him and his safety polices. But you have to give respect to get some

"He was strongly reprimanded."

"Hmm." I pulled up a game of solitaire on my phone.

"And put on desk duty for a minimum of a year."

"Mm hmm." I doubt he realized I'd stopped listening a few sentences back.

"I can have him fired if you want." My CIA handler declared angrily, obviously trying to do whatever it took to please me.

"What? I wasn't listening. You didn't say anything important, did you?" Damn my honor.

With those words I disconnected, happy with my job well-done of pissing the man off and satisfied I hadn't done any damage to the man who'd screwed me over.

"Ahh," I sighed and propped up my feet, dropping my shoes on the floor in the process. Leaning back, my eyelids drifted shut. Problem was I was too upset to sleep even with exhaustion coursing through every inch of my body.

* * *

**Macey's POV**

"Well, that was fun." I commented after coming back from Mr. Solomon's joint afternoon class with Mr. Saunders. We were all lounging around in the library with cups of coffee or coco depending on our preferences. Personally, I'd take my cup of pitch black coffee over Liz's cinnamon coco any day.

"It was canceled."

Have you ever seen those cheesy kids movies where they find out that Christmas has been canceled? Well, that's what Liz sounded like when she spoke.

"Class was canceled. Class is never cancelled. How could it have been cancelled?"

I rolled my eyes and wrapped a supportive arm around her. "It's gonna be alright. I'm sure that Mr. Solomon just go a bad case of the-"

"OMS." We all turned to stare at her. "Old Man Syndrome." Bex explained sweetly.

"I actually have to agree with her." Liz said when she saw my special 'Bex shut up' glare I reserved for very special occasions. "What? He's too old to be working out with a bunch of kids." She said defensively when I turned my special stare onto her.

"A bunch of kids." Cammie repeated offhandedly. "But Mr. Saunders isn't a kid."

"I wonder how old he is?" Anna said as she pecked her head around a shelf of books.

"Yeah, I wonder..." For once Bex wasn't jumping on the person who'd interjected herself into our conversation uninvited.

"I too would like to know that." Zach followed by his four little cronies, well three cronies and Liz's boy toy.

Now it was time for 'the Bex explosion'.

"Down girl." Clive said and flashed a smile.

"Ohhhhh! You've done it now!"

And with those parting words of wisdom, Anna headed for the hills. Or in this case, the safety of her room.

Ten minutes later and my ear drums hurt. Listening in on Bex put someone in their place is rather exhausting.

"You done, sweetie?" Liz asked when Bex finally stopped screaming and started panting.

"Sure thing, honey." She muttered and flopped down beside me throwing an enchanting smile over her shoulder to where the other boys sat.

It was a pretty clear challenge. One they were all smart enough to leave alone because they all sensed that next time she would use more than just her mouth she'd throw in a little fist and heel action.

"Um, now that that's over, can we get back to discussing our mutual problem?" Zach asked quietly.

Bex waved her had like a queen issuing the peasants to continue.

Silence ensued.

Cammie let out a long, loud, disgusted sigh. "How old does everyone else think Mr. Saunders is?"

"Twenty-eight."

"Thirty-two."

"Twenty-five?"

"Thirty even."

"Twenty-seven."

"Forty-eight. Fifty-six! Seventy-four! Eighty!"

Shocked silence rang and all of our heads snapped upwards.

"What? If you can guess my age why can't I?" Mr. Saunders flashed an overly cheecky grin before disappearing into the book shelves.

"I really hate that guy." Clive muttered and I glanced over to see dark expressions on all of the Blackthone boys' faces.

_Wow. _

* * *

**Man, I have waaaay too much fun writting about this character! **

**Way too much. **


	16. Jim Saunders Being Useful

**Chapter Fifteen:**

_**Jim Saunders Being Useful**_

**Alex's POV**

"You gonna join the girls and I tomorrow for another session?" I asked innocently as I dropped into a chair beside Solomon in the dining hall.

From the other side of the table Mrs. Morgan glanced up in amusement. Amusement she wasn't even trying to hide.

Solomon slowly turned his head and the look he gave me could have turned milk into cheese. "I think I'll refrain from answering your… question."

"Okay, I'll just take your silence as an affirmative answer. I'll let the kiddies know you'll be joining us again. They'll be so excited!" I jeered with false enthusiasm as I used a fork to stab the strawberry Solomon was reaching for.

To my delight he said nothing but the trembling of rage in his arms betrayed his true feelings.

"Oh, sorry, were you going to eat this?" My question came after I'd popped the red fruit into my mouth and chewed it partially.

"You shouldn't talk with food in your mouth." Mrs. Morgan interjected either playing up her role as a mother or simply trying to diffuse the red hot waves of tension Solomon was giving off.

Nothing more was said between the three of us. I continued to eat from the bowl of fruit I'd dragged closer, out of reach of Solomon, and Mrs. Morgan dished herself another helping of rice. All while Solomon bent his fork in half, picturing ways to end my life with the most bloodshed possible.

_Or at least, that's what I like to think he's imagining._ I thought cheekily, doing my best to smother my self-satisfied grin.

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Cammie? Can I talk to you?"

I had just gotten out of the shower and was dressed in a wet robe with a towel around my neck. Somehow I wasn't at all surprised that _this_ was when Zach chooses to seek me out.

"You had to break into my room in order to talk to me?" I asked sarcastically as I crossed the room to retrieve my comb.

"You didn't lock your door, so I didn't technically have to break in."

Rolling my eyes, I ran the comb through my wet locks.

"Gallagher girl." Zach's tone was heartbroken and hopeless.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." Turning my back on him, I dropped the comb onto my dresser.

"Cammie." Zach had crossed the room to crowd behind me. Standing just a hair's width back so that we weren't actually touching.

Slowly, I turned and looked up at him. "I don't love you anymore, Zach. I'm not sure I ever did."

The look in his eyes made me remember all the good times, times I'd done my best to forget.

"I'll always love you, Cammie. I can't help myself, and trust me, I've tried." He said wryly with a hint of a grin that came off as more of a grimace.

"Well try harder." I turned my back on him once more and waited for him to leave.

Not hearing anything, I turned back around only to find my room empty except for me and the dust bunnies under my bed. I went to my door and flipped the lock, confident that my sisters wouldn't bother me and nobody else would want inside.

With those happy thoughts I flung myself face first onto my mattress and sobbed my heart out into my pillow. Because, if truth be told, I'd lied to Zach. I had loved him, with all of my heart. Loved him so much that whenever I thought about him the hurt of what he did to my still sent tremors of pain throughout my entire body.

"Men aren't worth the risk Cam, so why do you keep risking?" Macey asked softly and I rolled over, slightly shocked to find her in my room.

"The door was locked." I stammered and the mentally whacked myself over the head because a.) stammering, I mean really, a future CIA agent _never_ stammers, and b.) Macey knew the door was locked, I'd just stated the obvious like an idiot.

Macey gave me a slight smile as she rolled her eyes and came over to sit next to me. She wrapped a slender arm around me and put her head against mine. "Yeah, it was. But sometimes a girl needs her friends to look over the unwritten rules and burst right inside. So that's exactly what I did. Get over it."

I snorted and giggled all in one breath. "I really love you, Macey. I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes."

"Right back at you, sister. Right back at you."

I don't know how long we sat there, but it was long enough for my hair to dry and my heart to start mending.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

"I don't care what he does or says! I'm not taking the class scuba diving just because Saunders _wants_ to." He even used his fingers to make quotation marks in the air around the word 'want'.

"Well, unfortunately, that's not your decision."

Joe stopped pacing and stiffened before meeting my gaze from across the room.

"It's mine, and I want the girls to have this opportunity. Who knows when it might come in handy."

Joe gritted his teeth and resumed his frantic pacing around my office.

Sighing, I dropped into my chair. Oddly enough, I was actually hoping the Jim would come bursting in and take all of Joe's animosity upon himself and away from me. But of course, the one time the man could have proved useful, he's not around.

_Typical man._ I thought and shook my head as I started filling out paper work.

* * *

**This chapter is a little short, but whatev, right? **

**Anyway, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!.**

**Yeah, that's all I wanted to say to any mother's out there.**


	17. The Blackthorne Team

**Yay! First time Mr. Solomon gets his own POV!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen:**

_**The Blackthorne Team**_

**Alex's POV**

"I canceled our usual five thirty workout session for tomorrow. I know. Shocker. But even I'm not that cruel." I told Mrs. Morgan as I burst into her office and flung myself onto her couch, scattering papers everywhere with the breeze I'd created. "Hope you didn't need those in order." I commented with a wicked grin as I propped my bare feet up on another pile of loose papers. "Anyway, wanted to let you know so that you can tell Solomon he's off the hook." With that I closed my eyes and wiggled my way into a comfortable position on Mrs. Morgan's couch.

About three minutes later, give or take since I wasn't actually counting the seconds, I let out a soft snore.

I heard Mrs. Morgan's sharp intake of breath and then nothing for a few more minutes then, sure enough, she tapped something on her computer. Silence rang loudly for a short time more before Mrs. Morgan picked up her pen and continued doing whatever paperwork she had been filling out before my unexpected arrival.

It was all I could do not to let out a triumphant laugh.

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_There is absolutely no way he's actually _sleeping_ on _my_ couch! None! No! Not a chance!_ I thought as I waited and watched Jim's entire body relax and his breathing stayed even with the occasional snore. _I don't believe it._

But I had to because he stayed perfectly still and his breathing never change from its steady, even pace.

_Now's our chance. _My mind whirled.

I texted Joe's cell phone from my computer**_. Jim is asleep in my office. Search his room. Now. _**

Joe didn't bother replying.

I continued to watch Jim slumber, waiting for a sign that it was an act. But eventually I decided that it couldn't be, no one was good enough to fool me in my own office. So I went back to work. Purposefully keeping quiet but not completely silent.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

I read Rachel's text. Shook my head. Read the text again. Rubbed my face. Read the text. Combed a hand through my hair. And read the text for a final time.

"I don't believe it." I mumbled.

Zach appeared at my shoulder but wisely didn't ask the question I knew he was dying to.

"Rachel has Saunders asleep in her office. She just gave me the go ahead to search his room." I said slowly as I handed the teenager my phone.

Zach scanned the words quickly before meeting my gaze. "Trap?"

I shook my head. "No, Rachel wouldn't fall for a trap. Not one this obvious. Maybe she drugged him." We both thought about this for a moment, taking great satisfaction picturing it before shrugging unison. "Who knows. Go get your team and we'll search his room."

Less than five minutes later, Zach, Jonas, Clive, Patrick, and Mario stood beside me outside of Saunders' bedroom door.

"We're sure this is a good idea?" Mario asked cautiously, lock picking kit in hand.

I gave a sharp nod and he stepped forward, dropping to his knees and unlocking the door in thirteen seconds flat.

"Impressive. Faster next time." I complemented and put down all in one breath.

Mario just nodded as he stepped back and Clive and Patrick entered the room first, flashlights in hand.

"Clear." Clive yelled first as he surveyed the main room.

"Clear." Patrick called from the bathroom.

"After you, sir." Zach said and I entered the one room in the entire Academy I was scared to go inside, flicking on the light switch as I did so.

"This place is a mess." Jonas said, stating the obvious as he and Zach entered behind me, leaving Mario to stand guard in the hall.

"Yes, it certainly is." I commented, motioning for Zach to shut the door behind him.

"Where was this guy raised?" Patrick muttered as he used the end of his flashlight to lift a pair of sweat soaked shorts off the desk.

"That's disgusting, man, put those down." Clive said and swatted his friend's hand, forcing him to drop the dirty article of clothing back where it had lain.

"Computer is over here." Zach said quietly and Jonas rushed to his side.

Everyone else continued to scope out the room as Jonas hacked into the laptop.

"There's nothing here but dirty clothes." Clive said disgusted as he kicked his way through a pile of, well, dirty clothes.

"Only clean clothes in the duffle." Patrick murmured as he carefully shifted through the bag laying on the bed.

"No personal belongings of any sort." Zach said thoughtfully as he exited the backroom.

"What kind of shampoo and soap does he use? Toothpaste too." I added after thinking about it. You'd be surprised what you can tell about a person by what brand of toiletries they buy.

"American Crew Daily shampoo and conditioner, Ivory soap, and Crest Pro-health night toothpaste."

"Dude is weird." Patrick muttered and shook his head.

I frowned. "None of that is out of the ordinary. You could pick it up anywhere." I hadn't meant to speak out loud but I had.

"Uh, Mr. Solomon, you might want to come look at this."

I stiffened and cross the room to stand behind Jonas. "What is it?"

"Well, it's nothing."

My _frown_ deepened. "Then what am I supposed to be looking at?" Anger seeping into my tone.

"Nothing, that's the point, Saunders doesn't have anything on his computer but a bunch of games. Solitaire, checkers, chess, Sudoku, poker, blackjack, etc. He doesn't even have Microsoft." It was easy to tell the Jonas was completely stunned by what he was looking at, and after careful consideration, I was a little shocked myself.

Luckily, I didn't have long to stay shocked.

My phone beeped. I reached down to check it. **_Cammie burst into my office, woke him up. Clear out. 5 min. max._**

"We've got to go." I said the instant I'd finished reading it.

Jonas turned off the computer, Clive and Patrick put everything back where they'd found it exactly, Zach shut off the bathroom light, and I did a quick visual sweep of the room as they all headed out the door.

"Looks good." I said once in the hallway. "Go for it, Rodregez."

Mario dropped to his knees again, only this time he was locking the door. He stood and stuffed the kit into his pocket right as Saunders rounded the corner.

Hastily, I grabbed the boy by the neck and led him down the hallway towards my room.

"Kid get into something he shouldn't have, Solomon?" For a second I wondered if Saunders knew exactly what we'd done, but I quickly dismissed the thought.

"Yeah, caught him trying to-"

Saunders cut me off with a wave of his hand. "Don't care. Just make sure his punishment doesn't interfere with class tomorrow. We'll need him."

I gritted my teeth and watched Saunders unlock his door and disappear inside.

Mario opened his mouth but I shook my head and ushered him down the hall into my room to give him his 'punishment'.

"That was close." Zach said softly from his seat on my couch.

"Yeah, too close." Mario muttered and fell beside him.

"Was it even worth it?" Jonas asked.

No one answered him.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I stayed up late watching the video of the 'team' breaking into my room.

Mario was obviously the best lock-picker. Man, he really was good. It would have taken me at least eighteen minutes to unlock the door he'd unlocked in five seconds less. He also got the worst job of standing guard. Not only was it really boring and stressful, it was also the most dangerous job to have out in the field; here in the Academy he was relatively safe.

As I watched the twins, as I called them despite their different looks, enter my room I imagined them with guns, clearing the room for their companions who waited out in the hall. Now obviously, they didn't have guns with them now, we are in a school after all.

Next I watched Zach and Solomon try to profile me based on my toothpaste tube. This caused me to actually burst out laughing, something I rarely did anymore.

Finally I watched a look shock cross Solomon's face as he realized I had nothing important on my computer, which was a big fat lie. Because behind all the seemingly innocent computer games, were carefully concealed files. One of which was my CIA check in area.

I sighed and smiled slightly. "Who knew poker was so dangerous." I mumbled as I pulled the game up and typed in the password allowing me to slip behind the Academy's firewalls and encryptions and directly into their alumni files.

* * *

**Sorry the last chapter was so short, have no fear, this one was much longer.**


	18. I Think He's British

**So yeah, haven't updated in a while. I'll try to ammend that.**

**Here's a new chapter. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**I Think He's British**

**Rachel's POV**

"What did you find?" I asked, trying to hide the anxiety in my voice behind a cool, calm mask of serenity.

"Nothing."

I let the word hang in the air for a moment before exclaiming, "What do you mean nothing!" I jumped to my feet and slapped my palms on the desk.

My outburst had no affect what so ever on Joe as he continued to stare up at the ceiling in my office.

"There has to be something he's hiding!" I added when Joe continued to keep his stony silence.

"I'm sure there is, but he hides it too well." Joe says softly, thoughtfully.

Angrily I burst out from behind my desk and stormed across the room only to pace back to my chair and gracefully flop back into it.

"Online game sites. That's all that was on his computer. Pokers, blackjack, backgammon, chess, and oddly enough solitaire."

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. "Where is his emergency handler communication button?"

Joe shrugged. "Don't know, the boys and I couldn't find any sign of anything even remotely technological aside from the computer and that led us nowhere."

"And you were sure that you checked everything on the computer?"

He nodded and pursed his lips. "I even had Jonas memorize the website addresses so that we could look them up downstairs on the newly repaired super computer."

Even though I wanted to ask he to go on, I waited for Joe to continue on his own terms.

"Completely normal sites. All run by the same company based out of the UK."

"I assume you ran the company through our databases and then contacted a friend to check it out while you were waiting for the results."

Joe nodded and sighed as he sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily. "I called Rebecca's father since I'd already assumed she'd informed him of situation." He paused again before looking me in the eyes. "He has never heard of the company but ran it through his own databases before confirming what he'd already told me."

"Which was?"

"That the company was suspiciously clean."

It was my turn to pause to think for a minute or two. "What do you think?"

"I think he's British, that's why we can't find him."

Shaking my head in disbelief I asked, "Wouldn't Baxter know him, or at least know of him if he were a British intelligence agent?"

Joe glanced down at his hands that he had wrung together.

"Joe-" I asked at the same time he said, "Rachel-"

I closed my mouth and nodded for him to continue.

"Rachel, if this man is as good as he claims to be, and everyone that's ever heard of him claims- which I might add, seems to be an extraordinarily small number of agents- then he must be completely off the radar."

"How far off the radar would Saunders have to be for a man of Baxter's rank to not know of him?"

Joe hesitated and then shook his head, dropping his eyes. "It's scary to even think of a man that well hidden."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"Hello class," I said with a wide grin... a slightly evil, wide grin.

Something in my tone must have alerted my twenty students that I was up to no good.

"Since I was so generous as to let you have the day off from our daily workout, I think it's only fair that we all participate in something equally as beneficial to your field training!"

Twenty sets of eyes looked around the dusty, stuffy, old fencing room looking for whatever torture I'd deemed appropriate for today's lesson.

"Any guesses as to what I've got planned?"

One brave hand lifted in the air.

"Yes, Miss Fetterman?"

"Swimming?"

I grinned and heard several sharp intakes of breath. _Weird…but whatever._ "Nope, close though, sorta. Any other guesses?"

Several other guesses were tossed out in what seemed to be a game of twenty questions before Cameron narrowed her eyes and made eye contact with me before raising her hand.

"Is it something to do with snow? Perhaps skiing, or snowboarding."

I grinned again and there was another gasp that went through the room. _What is going on with them? Is Joe sucking the oxygen out of the room in some sort of training exercise?_ I quickly dismissed the thought as ludicrous.

No matter, Cameron was correct in her guess about snow.

"That's right, boys and girls, I'm going to make you evasive snowboarding experts!"

The confused and fearful looks turned into looks of excitement, speculation, and even some disbelief.

The disbelief was coming mostly from Cameron's direction.

"And where do you suggest we learn to snowboard? On the popular hills right outside of Roseville where all the local teens hang out?"

"That's exactly what I'm suggesting."

The excitement was wiped away, the speculation was confirmed, and the disbelief was added to more faces.

"And you believe that's really what's best for us?" Elizabeth asked, there was no condemnation in her voice, just curiosity.

"Yes, you can't always choose who you go on missions with. Sometimes you've forced to participate in activities you don't want to with people you don't particularly want to spend time with."

Slowly, heads all around the room began nodded in agreement with what I'd said. And eventually almost every set of eyes were staring up at me, ready for my next instructions.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

"Who has any experience?" Saunders asked and kept myself from looking around the room. I already knew that Clive would admit to having experience but none of the other Blackthorne boys would... even though we all actually were well versed in how to ski and snowboard.

"That's it?" Saunders asked, his voice betraying none of what he was thinking.

I covertly glanced around at the seven hands that were raised, including Clive's. I also noted that Cammie, Bex, and Liz all had their hands down, although Macy had hers raised. Odd, since I knew Bex knew had to snowboard. Liz and Cammie I wasn't positive about but I would have guessed they both knew as well.

_Huh, maybe the girls have a similar plot to keeping Saunders from knowing the complete truth, just like we do._

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

After class ended I was the last one to leave and Saunders caught me at the door.

"So you really don't know how to snowboard?"

"No." I responded without any hesitation.

"How about ski, you know had to do that?"

I looked him dead in his fake green eyes and lied... again. "No."

He continued to stare at me for a moment before giving me a curt nod. He turned away and I watched him make his way down the hallway. But as he neared the corner, just before stepping out of sight, he turned back and shot me one of his heart stopping grins.

"Just for the record, I don't believe you any more than I believe than none of the boys with the exception of Clive know how to ski."

And with that he disappeared out of sight.

"Believe what you want!" I shouted even though I doubted he was listening.

Apparently he was because my words were met with a bark of laughter.

Smiling slightly, I turned in the opposite direction and headed for my next class.


	19. The Film Project

**Okay, stay with me during this chapter.**

**I'm going back in time a little bit to the morning run before Alex announced he's taking the class snowboarding. This is the morning that he gave the twenty students off so he's alone.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**The Film Project**_

**Alex's POV**

I went for my usual run alone since I'd let the class off the hook for today. Not because I thought they deserved it but because I needed a break from them.

The morning air was chilled slightly and a bit of fog from last night still hung in the air.

As I neared the barn I caught a glimpse out of the corner of my eye of a group of teenagers. I carefully noted the handheld camera one of the boys held.

Slowing I turned and called out. "Are you having fun out there?" Instead of arrogance I tried a different tactic, making my voice friendly an interested. "Why are you filming?"

One of the boys glanced around before answering me. "We're making a movie for our film class... we thought that, um, well..."

"I'd make a good actor?" I asked as casually approached the fence with my hands stuffed into my pockets.

"Well, yeah." Another boy said. "This slop is perfect for the film we wanted to make and you're perfect for the part."

"What's the movie about?"

"It's a comedy; basically we kept hopping you'd trip and fall and then roll down the hill so we could catch it on film." A third boy admitted bashfully as he took his glasses off and cleaned the lenses in order to avoid having to make eye contact.

I chuckled. "Well I'm not willing to do that, but I've got a couple of male students I know that would."

"Really?" the three boys asked in unison.

"Sure, why don't you come around the front of the school tomorrow at five and set up before my class starts. I'll tell security to lead you back here."

"Wait, five in the morning right?" one of the boys asked the boy with the glasses.

The kid with the glasses rolled his eyes. "We came here today at five in the morning, so it's safe to assume he means five in the morning tomorrow."

"Yeah, I meant tomorrow morning at five." I said with a smirk as I met the grey gaze hidden behind a pair of glasses.

"Right, see you then!" One of the other boys said with a huge smile as he high fived one of his friends as they walked away, leaving the boy with the glasses behind.

"Thanks, mister." He said as he looked over his shoulder, obviously anxious to follow his friends but not wanting to be rude and leave without properly thanking me.

"Don't mention it. Go on, go ahead." I said as I shooed him away.

He grinned and waved over his shoulder as he chased after his friends.

_Now for the hard part, convincing Mrs. Morgan than this is a good idea._ I thought as I jogged back to my room, formulating a plan the entire way.

* * *

After announcing that I was taking the class snowboarding once the weather cooperated and it snow, I headed to Mrs. Morgan's office.

"So, I'm taking the class snowboarding, as I'm sure you've heard by now." Even though class only let out ten minutes ago. "But it will require some prep work."

"Of course."

"Well I'm going to need your help with the prep."

She blinked and I honestly think I stunned her it caused her to blurt, "Anything. Whatever you need I will provide."

I grinned triumphantly and stepped closer so that I could stare down at her from where she sat at her desk.

She shifted in her seat, uncomfortable partly because of her quick answer, my grin, and the fact that I'd put her in a weak position.

"What is it you'll need from me?"

"I just need you to allow three local boys through security tomorrow morning."

* * *

**Rachel's POV**

_Just when I thought Saunders couldn't be more ridiculous he asks for this. _I thought as I stared at him in horror.

"No."

"Yes."

I let out a single bark of laughter and stood so that we'd be on more level footing. "No."

Leaning back and crossing his arms stubbornly in front of his chest, Saunders said, "Yes." with finality that scared me.

"And why would I do such a thing?" I asked, realizing that repeating the word no wasn't getting me anywhere.

"Well, for starters you agreed to go anything to prep my students.

I pursed my lips waiting for him to continue.

"But more importantly because you owe me."

Sneering I asked, "And why exactly do you believe I owe you."

Saunders smiled and leaned closer, uncrossing his arms and placing his palms flat against my desk. "You owe me because you were the one that ordered Solomon to search through my room yesterday."

* * *

**Alex's POV**

I watched her face pale and saw the capitulation in her eyes as she glanced away from me and down at her desk before nodding.

"I'll let security know." She said quietly, giving nothing away with her tone.

"Thank you, that's all I needed." I said respectfully and turned to leave. I paused at the door and turned back slightly. "This will be good for them. It will be alright, you'll see."

I closed the door behind me, a little unsure why I'd felt the need to reassure Mrs. Morgan, but recognizing the fact that it made me feel better to reassure the mother of one of my students.

* * *

**Joe's POV**

During class I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and was pleasantly impressed at the number of students that had also noticed my phone alerting me to a text message. Without stopping what I was saying, I pulled my phone out and read the text from Rachel.

**Joe, come to my office as soon as class ends. **

As soon as I dismissed the class I followed Rachel's message to her office.

"Joe," she said without looking up from her computer as I knocked once before entering her office.

"Yes, Rachel?"

"We've got him, Joe."

Puzzled, I frowned and walked around to peer down at her computer screen. "How? What do you mean?"

"He put his hands on my desk and I got a scan of both palms and prints."


	20. Hope She Notices Me

**Quick shout out to a couple of reviews who had questions. I love to answer questions so if you have more, feel free to post them in the review section. **

**_AlexRider I Am A Flyer asked: How old is Cammie?_**

**If you'll remember I revealed when Cammie's birthday was a few chapters ago, but have no fear. Talk of her birthday will surface in this chapter (so keep reading) and she will probably turn eighteen within a few more chapters. **

**_zeichnerinaga asked: What does the title of this story (AM I STILL ME) actually have to do with the story?_**

**Great question... but you'll have to wait to find out. I doubt I'll bring this part of the plot into the story until towards the end. But trust me when I say it is important to the story line... or else I wouldn't have titled it as such. **

**Great questions, feel free to ask more.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

_**Hope She Notices Me**_

**Alex's POV**

I waited until dinner to start circulating that our normal early morning class would begin at five instead of five-thirty and if anyone wasn't early or on time then they shouldn't even bother showing up. Although I purposefully did not mention what I would do to anyone who didn't show up. But by not saying I made them all wonder, and wondering is so much worse than actually knowing what is in store.

* * *

The next morning I made sure that all twenty of my students were in the windowless barn before instructing them to warm up and stretch, and most importantly, stay in the barn. As soon as I'd given them their orders, I slipped outside just in time to greet the three Roseville boys who'd just been escorted by three bulky security guards.

"Hey! Mister, over here!" one of the boys from yesterday called as he nervously bounced from foot to foot and waved his hand in the air.

"Hey," I called back as I jogged over to the trio with a warm grin on my face. "I'm Jim Saunders by the way."

"Hi ya, Jim."

I laughed and clapped the boy who'd called me 'Jim' on the shouldered. "It's Mr. Saunders."

The boy's face blanched and he nodded vigorously. "Oh, right, Mr. Saunders it is nice to meet you." He held out his hand to shake mine and I noted that it was trembling slightly.

_These boys are terrified out of their minds. I wonder what security put them through._

Clearing my mind, I shook the boy's hand I asked, "Are you going to tell me your name?"

"Oh, yeah! Sorry," he said sheepishly as he continued to shake my hand.

"Go ahead," I said encouragingly as I grabbed his wrist to make him let go.

"Carl!" he practically shouted at me, and then blushed right to the roots of his bright red hair. "My name is Carl Rogers."

"Nice to meet you, Carl." I turned to the next boy, a skinny Asian who spoke with just enough of an accent for me to know that he hadn't been born in the country. Perfectly alright, I hadn't been born in America either.

"I'm Dan Nguyen."

"Dan," I reached out my hand to the kid.

He took my hand and pumped very professionally twice before quickly dropping it and stepping away.

Finally I turned to the third and final boy. "And you are?"

"William Morrison." He said as he shook my hand.

_Good, strong handshake._ I noted at the same time as I noted that fact that he'd exchanged his glasses for a pair of contacts. He had also spritzed on what I was assuming was his father's cologne, although he'd forgotten to comb his hair. I noted both with a clinical eye.

"Well, Will, you want to set up now?" Carl asked as he brushed past Will nearly knocking him over, clearly distracted by whatever Dan was showing him.

"Um yeah, thanks again Mr. Saunders."

"Yeah, thanks man." Carl called and Dan simply nodded as he checked the angle or the lighting or something else that I wouldn't be bothered to understand.

"Okay, go ahead; I'll go get your 'actors'. They're in the barn." I explained as I took off at a steady jog towards the barn.

"Do you think we are really going to get the footage we need from these rich, snobby kids?" I heard Carl ask just before I left hearing range.

"Shut up, man, Saunders seems cool. Give him a chance." Will bravely declared in my defense.

"Even if he doesn't come through we'll still have time do find something else." Dan said pragmatically.

"Shut up!" Will's voice was the last thing I heard before I jogged too far out of hearing range.

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I plopped down next to Bex who was stretching slightly apart from the rest of the group.

"Why do you think Saunders wanted us here before five instead of our usual time?"

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" Bex demanded rhetorically as she shot me a dirty look.

It was clearly time for me to cut my losses and run. "Oookay then." I said and backed off, choosing instead to find a seat next to Jessica.

"How's it goin', Jessica?"

"Uh, no," she said and waved her finger in my face. "They hate me enough as is, I'm already on their bad side," I didn't have to ask who 'they' were. "I don't need talking to you added to my list of sins."

"Fine then,"

"Uh huh, bu-bye." She called after me with a wave of her fingers.

_What is up with the girls this morning? It's like they all woke up on the wrong side the bed... or the coffee machine broke._

* * *

**Macy's POV**

"Sooo, what were you doing talking to Zach?" I asked Jessica as I glided over to stretch in front of her.

"Okay, one second now, all I said to him was that I didn't want to talk. He came up to me!" Jessica exclaimed as she held her hands up in an effort to plead her innocence.

"You sure about that?" Bex asked as she slid up next to Jessica in order to sit intimidatingly close to her.

"Yes!" Jessica shouted.

"What is going on in here?" Mr. Saunders asked as he appeared out of thin air at my elbow.

"Mr. Saunders!" all three of us exclaimed at the same time before trying to speak over one another.

"Don't listen to a word she says, Mr. Saunders," Bex exclaimed, trying to cover up Jessica's pathetic, "Mr. Saunders I was just trying to stretch when they came up to me and started harassing me!"

All the while I was trying to get my own explanation. "What you just heard was friendly banter, right girls?"

Mr. Saunders, who'd obviously had enough, held up his hand for silence.

"What is going on here?" he asked and when all three of us opened our mouths he made a disgusted noise and pointed at Anna. "You, tell me what is going on in here?"

"Um, well," she paused and bit her lip before deciding on what to say. It took her so long mostly because Jessica, Bex, and I were all shooting her equally violent looks telling her to keep her mouth shut. "It's all Zach's fault!" she finally exclaimed when she made the mistake of looking back at Saunders.

There was a long beat of silence.

"Mr. Goode, is this true?" Mr. Saunders asked.

"Not really," Zach rose and crossed the floor to stand in front of Mr. Saunders. "But in order to avoid bloodshed I'll take the blame."

"Good," Mr. Saunders clapped a hand on Zach's shoulder and turned to the rest of the class. "Your lesson today will be on making friends while doing things you don't want to be doing. Since Mr. Goode here needs to be punished for causing some sort of riffraff, he'll go first."

Zach frowned but didn't say anything. Like usual, he didn't have a problem being first.

* * *

**Alex's POV**

"What are we going to be doing today, Mr. Saunders?" Patrick asked as he stood up and crossed his arm in front of his chest. It was apparent that he did not like being kept in the dark.

_Tough luck kid, no one ever tells you anything in the spy world._ I thought bitterly.

"We're making a movie with three students from one of the Roseville film classes."

If I'd thought it had been silent earlier, I was wrong. Now the barn was so completely quiet that I swore I could hear all twenty-one heartbeats in the room.

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth blurted in a tone that I would not normally equate to the sweet if timid girl.

"You heard me, Miss Sutton, and I don't appreciate having to repeat myself. So think carefully before asking any more questions." I said in the best stern principal voice I could summon. "Let's try again, yes Miss Sutton?" I looked at her expectantly.

"Um, never mind." She practically squeaked.

"Good. Well then, let's move outside and make a movie."

* * *

**Will's POV**

Carl, Dan, and I turned towards the barn as we watched Saunders lead twenty teenagers out and down the slope towards us.

"Oh boy, this will be interesting." Carl muttered as he chewed on the inside of his cheek.

Dan, like usual, appeared unfazed and unimpressed.

And me? Well I was breaking out in a cold sweat unsure if I wanted her to notice me or look right through me.

As the group neared and I caught my first good look at her face, I decided that yes, I did want her to notice me.

_Oh please don't let me act like a complete dork in front of her. I really don't want to look like an idiot._ I thought frantically as the group got closer and closer and closer to us.

I quickly did a check up on myself. My teeth had been brushed within an inch of their lives, my face had been shaved and patted down with my older brother's aftershave, and my hair was neatly combed... wait, no it wasn't. My hair was a mess, sticking out all over the place at odd angles.

_Don't let her notice me! Don't let her notice me!_ My thoughts quickly changed direction as I thought of ways to not draw attention to myself. It would be a little hard since I was the director of this film and the one leading the project.

* * *

**Hope you liked Will's thoughts. It's the first time I've done the point of view from a character not created by Ally Carter.**

* * *

**Also, I really wanted to thank everyone who has been reviewing, and give a special thanks to ****burnt-rose 15 for the awesome review. It isn't every day that an author receives such a nice review. **


End file.
